


烧毁你的帝国

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 在平定叛乱时，东境领主宇智波佐助对战败国北境的王后漩涡鸣人一见钟情。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. 日落

**Author's Note:**

> 西欧古典架空abo；大篇幅战争、流血、死亡场面描写；故事灵感自英格兰11世纪历史与亚瑟王传奇。
> 
> 谁能看到那些仇敌的雄狮，浑身浴满恐怖的金光；谁能看到那些披坚执锐的士兵，戴着黄金的鬼面；谁能看到那些满载死亡阴影而来的船只上的公牛，犄角上放射着金芒……还能不畏惧拥有这样力量的国王？
> 
> ——11世纪《爱玛颂书》

远在叛乱烽火掀起之前更久远的时光里，鸣人见过极北之地的日落。

那是一年仅有一次的奇观。在为冬青木和雪松覆盖的山峦后，万千星辰的银轨呈流线型落入凡人看不到的深渊，青黛色的天幕在这光芒下黯淡，熊熊的烈日，仿佛一整团凶烈的火焰，在无声里咆哮着坠落。在太阳沉没时，金、红、紫，这三种颜色会短暂地交错在一起，仿佛奔腾的野马和怒吼的雄狮。辉煌的焰火在白雪上折射出千重万重华丽的光线，那是极北之地，这终年为寒霜、冰川和苍洁白石覆盖的土地最为恢弘的时刻。尽管身在北境王都的人，只能看到远天处一小块仿佛由神明施舍来的红云，也并不妨碍他们为此欢呼雀跃，用盛大的欢庆来迎接往后长达六个月的永夜。鸣人记得他在王宫直入云霄的高塔上俯首时看过的景象，宛如坠进了猩红的海洋，北境绵延的城墙是暗沉的灰，在视野尽头，筑起一道脆弱的屏障，更远处则是望不到尽头的浓绿森林，这片王都沉没在莽原和堂皇的落日里，仿佛一艘裸露龙骨的、正在燃烧的巨船。

这并非是毫无根据的幻想。

在宇智波带土还没有被越来越焦灼的战势、乃至于繁冗的军务以及旧伤彻底压倒前，北境的颓败就已经初现端倪。他们的国土纵然广阔，大部分地方却是纯粹的冰原和难以开发的冻土层，耕地少之又少，这意味着他们的生产活动艰难无比，也就负担不了长期战争的消耗——鸣人始终认为他们能够支撑下两年是奇迹中的奇迹。北境人几乎是凭着一腔怨憎，硬生生地拉长战线、拖延失败的到来，他们藏在骨子里的坚韧和偏激是拧成一股的绳，吊着这个帝国最后一缕残存的气息——苟延残喘。

但神迹也就到此为止了。

十天以前，带土的葬礼上，最后一个卫星城沦丧的战报，伴随着劝降信飞到了鸣人的手上，信中的东境提出了堪称苛刻的条件——全国的财富、领域和主权，都被摆在了谈判桌上。鸣人故意拖延了时间，在第二封劝降信到来前转移走了尽可能多的人员，包括小孩和omega们，当然还有各世家的年轻贵族们。到了现在，这座城几乎已经空了，留下的都是年迈老者，准备为故乡流干净最后一滴血。

在昨日，鸣人以北境王后的身份，签下了投降书。东境的军队早已兵临城下，得到确认后，他们派遣了一小支使团，前来办理交接仪式和清点战利品。鸣人和议员们在昏晦的天色下站了快半天，忍耐着几个人对他肆无忌惮的打量，还必须做出顺从的姿态。清点完之后，他们的领队人，一个头发霜白，戴着眼镜，看上去倒是很有亲和力的男人走到鸣人面前，低头行礼。“不胜荣幸，殿下。”

“我注意到您按照陛下的心愿，清点了本国财富，并按照我们送给您的清单一一划分。”他温和地说道，“那么我假设您是看完了我们的要求?”

“我们全权接受贵国的一切要求。”一个年轻男孩抢步挡在鸣人前面，警惕地看着对方，用还带着稚气的眼睛恶狠狠地撕扯他的身体。领头人不甚在意地掠过他，依旧是直直地看着鸣人，仿佛这样就可以让他露怯似的，“那么殿下应该很乐意向我们解释，为什么——”他回过头，讥嘲的视线扫过广场周围的房屋，“这座城见不到一个人。我记得很清楚我们在劝降书里提出了所有人都必须待在自己家中，等待我们军队的收编。”

“所有人都死了。”鸣人说出早就准备好的台词，镇静地与他对视，“死亡名册在第三个巷子里。”

伪造名册对于鸣人来说不是什么难事，只要确保“被死亡”的人不会被东境军队抓住。他已经设法将这个可能性降到最低，但剩下的，也就是“听天由命”这四个字而已。

男人哼了一声，示意手下去检查。箱子被粗暴掀开的巨响让鸣人皱了皱眉，他克制住回头看的冲动，把注意力都集中到跟对方视线交锋上——不要有一丝一毫的动摇。他在心里告诫自己。

检查在金锁扣的清脆啪嗒声里结束。负责的那个小跑过来，朝男人点了点头，鸣人仔细观察着他的神色，从那自始至终都挂着柔和笑意的唇角，察觉不出丝毫的情绪波动。男人退后了一步，做出了一个“请”的手势，“看得出来殿下的诚意。”他说，“那么，请殿下到陛下面前献上降书。”

四周引起了一片小小的躁动。还是刚刚那个男孩，鸣人有些微微的疑惑，他不太记得这个男孩的名字，但是他将手按在剑上，怒气从眼角里火一般喷射，“你没有这个权利。”

“我当然有这个权利，孩子。”男人饶有兴趣地低下头，“我是陛下的副官，他授予我处置这里一切的权利和自由。”

“处置”这个词又让更多人拧起眉头。留下的人都是北境贵族世家，与东境贵族，甚至是征服王本人其实都有点沾亲带故的关系，自然不满一个没有出身的平民对他们颐指气使，有几个人张嘴欲言。鸣人做了个噤声的手势，打断他们。“带路。”

“来吧，殿下。”男人微笑着说，“请跟我们来。”

东境使团围到了鸣人身边。他环顾周围，给侍从们使了个眼色，就跟上了对方的步伐。街道空无一人，到处都散落着家具器物，逃难的痕迹从每一个角落里渗出来，灼烧着视网膜。主街的尽头城门大开，鸣人努力忽视在那里留驻的东境士兵对他的打量，专心收集着通过观察能得到的信息。

营地深处，耸立着涂金的王帐。森林比城市还要冷些，太阳已经快全然消失了，浓金的残阳，正缓缓从嶙峋山石与树枝上收回影子，他闻到森林寂寒的气息，感觉得到在步入这里时，从四面八方射来的隐晦而不怀好意的视线。omega。鸣人意识到自己做了个不那么聪明的决定，太久在战场上奔波让他几乎忘记了自己还是个omega的事情，这短暂的出神让他脚下慢了一步，被那个白发副官在身后用力推了一下。

有人站在王帐面前。掀开用金线织就的帘子，映入眼帘的，是一张猩红色地毯，数盏烛灯陈列两排，将幽微的光芒打在深色的绒幕上。王帐里只有两个人，一个斜靠在书桌上，用黑色面罩蒙着大部分脸，一个居高临下。鸣人抬起头，就着这光线与男人对视，一切都太过朦胧，可是也并不阻碍他看到男人的眉眼。唇薄而利，眼睛末端拉出一道纤细的线条，微微向下，这让他看向谁的时候总带着股讥嘲意，深黑色的眼睛藏在黑发底下，闪着微弱但尖利的光。

“解除武器。”男人说。嗓音喑哑。

鸣人丢开腰间的剑袋，挽高衣袖，卸下牛皮护腕和底下藏着的银光闪闪的刀刃，微长的头发在手指拨弄下滑落，一根纤细而锋利的金簪叮当一声掉到地上。王帐里的另一个人忍不住侧目，看着这个年轻美丽、却在无数游吟诗人的唱词里堪比Alpha战士的omega从身上解除一件又一件武器，最后他泰然自若地松开腰封，仿佛丢弃了什么重负，往后一抛，银色的尖刀从华丽的锦缎下滑出。

“漩涡鸣人。”他昂起头，“您的仆人。”

征服王从他的王位上低下头，黑沉沉的双眼与omega湛蓝的瞳孔对视——一阵微弱的战栗感，宛如电流经过他的身体，导致血液沸腾，那湛蓝眼睛里跳动着烛光，也就是熊熊的火，燃烧着目之所及的一切。在短暂的一瞬间，他觉得自己才是俘虏。

“很好，殿下。”他听到自己的声音在空旷的室内回响，“到我面前来。”

那个戴面罩的男人再一次朝鸣人投去好奇的视线，从年轻人眯起的眼睛看出他内心其实也是在犹疑，这并不合规矩，降书其实该由他来送到征服王面前，以避免可能的行刺。但从许久之前，他就学会了在他的国王面前三缄其口，不去质疑王的任何决定。是以他只是注视着北境王后的身形在烛光里顿住，片刻后，步伐僵硬，然而坚定地往前迈去。

衣料主要成分是丝绸，与地毯摩擦，漏出窸窣响动，火光幢幢地在他背上打出远山般的阴影……王从纯金的王座上起身，他比鸣人要高大概半个头，在接过降书后，甩到了面罩男人的怀里，用右手冷不丁掐住鸣人的下巴，逼迫他抬起头。光芒还是很阴暗，可是已经不再阻挡视线的穿透，王深邃俊丽的五官仿佛得到了神灵的赐福，薄利的唇角宛如剑锋。

“我见过你。”他低声说。

鸣人茫然地睁大眼睛。

没有下文。王松开他，深黑色的目光扫过鸣人周身，这视线不加掩饰，透露着无法忽视的兴味，“现在告诉我城中的状况，王后。”

鸣人把不知道重复了多少遍的话干巴巴地念了出来。Alpha厚重而富含攻击性的信息素让他有点心烦意乱，王凝视着他的脸颊，在鸣人说道“城中住户大部分已经逃难，余下财富已经清点”时，低低地哼了一声，“我不计较这些。”他说，“我熟悉北境，比你更熟悉，王后。带土是我的叔辈，在七年时，他曾经来到东境参加我的成人礼，并许诺我来到北境时，会送给我一份珍奇的礼物。”

又是刚刚那样流露着掠夺欲的眼神，让鸣人条件反射地想退缩，这与是否勇敢无关，纯粹是生理本能的支配，在他年纪尚幼的时候，这本能曾一次又一次地拯救他。如今它如同幽灵一样再度浮上心头，咆哮着让他转身、后退、逃走，跟这个alpha拉开距离，离得越远越好——

“我想，将国境作为礼物，的确珍奇。”他勉强地说道，不确定自己能不能继续维持假笑。

“不对，”王眯起眼睛，“那只是附赠。”

鸣人来不及去认真思考这里面的意味，手腕就被对方重重地拉了一下，跌到了王的怀里。以往曾听说过的关于战败国Omega的境遇挣破记忆的束缚，乱花似的扑到鸣人脑海里，他浑身僵硬，几乎是被王抱着往前走去。金帐帘子被一把银钩拉起，黯淡的天光流泻如注。

刚刚那个白发男人不假思索地跪倒在王的面前，“我军已经接管了北境王都。”

王随意地点点头，夜风掀起他的头发，以及灰黑色的衣摆，“备马。”

骑队一共只有不到三十人，鸣人猜这是王的御林军，即亲卫队。所有人都是在刚出生就被抱走，送进深宫统一训练，对东境国王拥有着无限的忠诚和热忱，他们统一披着漆黑甲胄，胯下则是雪白的战马，从头到尾覆盖着银白的锁子甲，这些人簇拥在国王的周围，沉默地为他开道。城门内，一支盛大的仪仗队在整个王都的街道插上火把，将通往王宫的道路照得灯火通明，鸣人尽力收回低头的冲动，腰背挺直，同时努力忽略身后源源不断的热量。Alpha的气息像是架在他脖子上的利剑，让他觉得恐惧，恐惧同时厌弃。

带土留给他的标记至少要半年才能彻底消散，在此之前，一切alpha的接近和信息素都会让他感到难受。鸣人不知道对方清不清楚这点，但至少就现在他肆无忌惮的举动来看，他并不在意自己的侵略是否会让鸣人觉得不舒服。王的手上戴着铁质的护腕，手臂牢牢箍在鸣人的腰上，透过衣料传达给他冰冷感，“我只在地图和书上见过北境。”王饶有兴趣地说，“雪乡，我记得是这么描述的。但我现在没有见到雪。”

任谁都听出王是在跟鸣人说话，御林军的人识趣地闭上嘴，听着鸣人的声线在风里飘散，“因为永昼刚刚过去，接下来会有一个月的过渡，才会开始真正下雪。”

“会下多久？”

“直到下一个永昼开始。按照时间算，差不多是五个月。”

“北境的昼夜交替一年只有一次，”王微微点头，“你们开垦的农田在哪里？”

这些基础知识，身为东境领主的国王不可能不知道，无非是想借着这点契机搭话而已。鸣人指了指南方，“靠近南边的平原上，有我们的牧场和小块农田；但是天气太冷，土地很贫瘠，所以大部分时候还是靠渔业。”

“东方气候很温暖，”王说，“你以后就会知道的。”

鸣人假装没听出他的弦外之音。Omega被俘获后再嫁或是直接卖到妓院里几乎成了什么规则，但他身份实在特殊，在叛乱中死去的北境原领主宇智波带土，是东境征服王的叔叔，他们的血缘甚至没有超出三代。鸣人已经做好了被嫁给某个立下军功的骑士的准备，可现在情况似乎有点超出意料。

王宫里震天的喧嚣在王出现时偃旗息鼓。鸣人被抓着手腕，不情不愿地踏上熟悉的走廊，几个贴身侍从的盔甲发出沉闷的敲击声，在他耳里雷鸣般回荡，鸣人本来以为自己会被直接送到地牢或者随便什么囚房里，但在认出这条路通往哪儿时，强烈的慌乱还是在刹那蒙蔽了神思。他费了点功夫压制下挣扎的欲望，王回过头看他，更多的讥嘲和戏弄从目光里流露出来。

“十二个小时后，在大殿见我。”他朝侍卫们命令道。步伐停在主卧室的门前，侍从们上前为他推开沉重的红木门，将手里拿着的烛台放到支架上，点起水晶罩灯和壁炉，绒布遮光帘被拉起，有一弯弦月出现在萧疏的枯枝后，将清亮的光芒洒进来，在地面上留下点点光痕。随后他们退去。

他默许了侍从们在离开时自作聪明地带上门的举动。

如果说接下来还有什么转折，就是在这一刻了。鸣人环视着住了六年的房间，身体僵硬地站在壁炉前面，他隐隐期待着王不会留下，但那也不过是种侥幸。东境征服王的传说在世界的每个角落流传着，在太阳底下，吟游诗人们弹着七弦琴歌咏他累累战功，赞美他从十二岁起就追随父兄踏上战场，用剑亲手砍下了超过一千个人的头颅，黄金战马所及，都得到了瓦尔基里的祝福。他的军队血洗了一片又一片疆土，用钢铁的法则构造起东境的框架。他掠夺一切。

“我们应该从第一步开始。”Alpha说，“你可以叫我佐助。宇智波佐助。”

他没有释放出自己的信息素，但是在向鸣人走过去时，alpha天生的压迫感还是让后者忍不住退了退，“你……”他感到喉咙发涩，身体发软。

“没必要害怕。”佐助嗤笑，“你不是早就做好准备了吗？”

鸣人默不作声地略过去这句不太友好的话，冷静，冷静，他一再告诉自己，却阻挡不了汗水从背后流下，几乎打湿了衣服。

Alpha离他更近了，两双视线在火光里交错。冷不防的，一只手握住了鸣人的后颈，勾弄着他脖子上缠绕的一条浅色丝带，北境人皮肤白皙光洁，宛如玉器，也就衬得后颈那个显眼的标记印痕越发刺目。

这个姿势让鸣人完全处在了对方控制之下。他条件反射地想去拿刀，但很快就回过神自己目前的处境，阶下囚，这个词语在脑子里回荡着，激起层叠连绵的波澜。鸣人忍着难受，微微仰起头跟佐助相望，“还有多久?”他听到佐助问道。

“什么多久？”

“他有多长时间没有给过你标记了?”佐助重复了一遍。起初鸣人以为他是在问带土死去的日子，这让他心头再次蒙上一层怒火，随后又反应过来这其实只是在问上一回标记的日期。他定了定神，在心头飞快计算了一下，“半个月。”他撒了个谎。

“无所谓。”鸣人听到他说。声音里带着股慵懒。

等他发觉自己被拖到床上的时候，腰部已经感觉到一阵庞大的压力，柔软的床垫在他身下弹了弹，佐助掀开他的头发，扯下他脖子上用以蒙住腺体的丝带，用力地咬了下去。

鸣人死死揪住床单。陌生Alpha的信息素强势地侵犯了他，血液加快流速，将灼烧般的痛感传遍全身，二次标记一直被认为成“危险”，就在于它会让受到强迫的omega痛苦得死去活来。但是带土实际上给他做下标记的时间已经过去了三个月，这无形中缓解了疼痛。然而尽管如此，鸣人还是感觉到全身骨头正在被压迫着挤碎，他痛喊了起来，试图从对方身下逃开，所幸在临近最终标记彻底形成前，佐助放开了他。直起身子，居高临下地俯视，唇角还沾着一点血迹。

鸣人全身都在颤抖。omega生理让他在这一刻忽然无比脆弱，一部分的他正忍受着被施加了二次标记的疼痛，羞愧又恼恨；一部分的他却在欲求不满。后一种情绪让鸣人根本不敢再看向佐助，不知道是在等待什么——进一步的占有?

门被拉开的沉声打断了这些思绪。

“待在这里，王后。”佐助朝他露出一个微笑，烛台在他手里晃了晃，“我暂时不会真正对你做什么。暂时。”

他加重了最后一个单词的发音。

大门随着烛光的褪去而重重关上。一阵穿堂风刮来，驱散了刚刚浓郁起来的信息素的甜香，它跟另一个人的交杂在一起，仿佛霜雪里的花。鸣人从床上撑起自己的身体，内心深处腾起一股火气，他现在没有别人会怎么看待他这种感性的想法，只有一股纯粹的恼怒，驱使着他去找到随便什么利器，将尖端狠狠刺进宇智波佐助的脖子里。

但是他是俘虏。这个词的意思是佐助可以在他身上做一切他想做的，而为了这个国家剩下的国民，鸣人甚至不能有一丝一毫的反抗。

这个夜晚剩下的时光在仿佛无休止的沉思里渡过。北境的永夜没有日出日落，分辨时刻的方式是朔方鸟的鸣叫，北境人以它的叫声作为作息标准，当这宛转的尖嗓在某个时刻响起时，一队年轻女孩儿排着队走进卧室，手里捧着水盆和全新的衣物。鸣人皱着眉看她们掸开外裙，上面绣着宇智波的家徽，以及东境的双翼虎标志，“拿走。”

“但是是陛下送来的。”一个女孩细声细气地回答。

这两个字让鸣人脸色更加沉了沉，“我自己有衣服，”看到女孩子为难的神情，他又稍稍叹了口气，“我自己去跟他说。”

在观察出送来衣物的式样后，他换了身骑装，沿着走廊来到正殿。那里只有四处巡逻的东境士兵，这当中包括了昨日那个白发的男人，看到鸣人后，眼睛里滑过一丝奇特的情绪，“陛下让您去宫外见他。”

“宫外？”

“他为您准备了礼物。”白发男人说，之后就不再多言。鸣人感到心脏猛地悬了起来，第一个想到了那些被他秘密送走的居民们……他不敢想象如果是这些人被东境士兵抓住会是什么下场，空气像是掺着冰渣，随着呼吸刮进肺里，带来绵密沉重的刺痛。他压制住跑出去的冲动，尽量显得稳重地走进通向宫外的走廊，在拐过一个墙角，离开那个白发男人的视线后，他提起繁重的衣摆，加快脚步，飞似的跑起来，在推开大门前又硬生生地刹住步子，反复调整呼吸后，他才伸出手去推开门。同时惊讶地发现自己的手在微微颤抖。

黯淡的天光一泄如注。鸣人眯起眼睛，在几个骑士飞扬的披风和流转着沉郁光泽的盔甲间找到了佐助的身影，没有想象中一排人跪在地上引颈待戮的可怕场景，御林军们拱卫在佐助周围，听到鸣人推开门时的低哑吱呀时，也没有转过头。

“过来，”佐助说，他微微侧过身，露出身后那美丽的生灵。“鸣人。”

那是佐助第一次这样叫他，这个单词由他念出来，有那么点奇特的柔和。“这是给你的。你可以把它当做一个赔礼。”

那是一匹通体淡金色的母马。鬃毛细而密，眼睛漆黑得像星辰，站在银亮的月光底下，仿佛日与月光辉的交缠。鸣人忍不住屏住呼吸，走上前去，用手轻轻触碰她流线型的、美好的肩背，应和着鸣人的抚摸，她也低下头来，亲昵地拱了拱他的掌心。

“谢、谢谢？”鸣人感到自己的五脏六腑都归了位，方才的惊魂未定，总算在母马温和地看着他的视线里沉积。与绝处逢生无异的喜悦涌上心头，让他转向佐助，露出一个不确定的微笑。

“我记得你会骑马。”佐助示意一个骑士拉来他银白色的战马，抬腿跨上去，鸣人看着他的动作，也轻巧地翻上马背。粗糙的缰绳回到了他的掌心，摩擦皮肉时，带来温暖的战栗感。“我学过。”

“精通吗？”

“我可以在马背上开弓。”鸣人扬起眉，回应着佐助的质疑。他扣了扣靴跟，马刺在身上叮当作响，“你要看吗？”

“现在不用。事实上，我想听你讲一下北境。”

御林军们沉默着退下，只留下他们两个人，两匹马感受着主人的动作，并辔在主街上慢慢走着，沿途尽是破败萧条，居民楼门窗紧闭，几只乌鸦在天上回旋。“讲什么？”

“任何我没听过的事。”佐助随意地说道，“比如极北之地？你去过吗？”

鸣人用不置可否的神色看过去，“我是从极北之地来到北境王都的。”

“那里有什么？”

“雪山，狼。”

“听起来不太安全。”

“任何地方都不安全。哪怕是自己的房间。”鸣人意识到这句话语气着实刻薄，但他随后又想，自己不过是在陈述事实，也就赌气不收回去，但还是偷偷朝佐助撇过目光，小心地观察着他的神色。在注意到他并无不悦后，紧绷的弦才放松了些。“传言说极北之地是精灵的国度……”

鸣人没忍住一声笑，佐助转过视线，扬了扬眉宇，“王后？”

“我就来自极北之地。”Omega扯住缰绳，在疏朗的月色下跟王对视，“你觉得我像精灵吗？”

一时之间只有沉默，风飒飒地穿过，带来微弱的寒意，和远方冰雪的呼号。北境王后来自极北之地是人尽皆知的事情，十二年前宇智波带土在极北之地的朱提平原狩猎，从一头金色牡鹿守护的冰洞里发现了一个四岁的男孩儿。在琴弦和诗歌上，他被传为拥有精灵的血统，而在北境语言里，朱提的意思是圣女，她的最末端是贯穿整个大陆的宏伟瀑布，太阳从那里升起和落下，千万钧的冰雪就在那里随太阳而消融和诞生。

这个问题没有获得答案。佐助侧过身，继续策马向前。

“你离开过北境吗？”

“我记不清了。也许四岁前离开过，但我已经忘得差不多了。”鸣人声音转低，“我只记得很少的一点事情。”

“信息的封锁是交流的墙壁。”声线在风里起伏，“外界将北境传成冰雪的国度，但事实上，我来到这里半个月，没有见过一场雪。并且我很怀疑，在我走之前能否见到。”

这句话在鸣人心里丢下星火。他睁大眼睛，希望又从内心深处的某个角落探出头来，嗅着周围的空气，“东境不可能群龙无首。”鸣人故意转弯抹角地说道，期待听到佐助说出他盼望的话来。

“等事务交接好了以后。”佐助说，“东境很温暖，终年都不会下雪。你会知道的。”

希望落空的空洞感让鸣人无端生出点烦闷，他蹙了蹙眉，“什么意思？”

他们在主街的中央停下，佐助拽过鸣人的上半身，用食指勾着他颈上纤细的丝带，那被用来挡住落在后颈的标记。Alpha的气息再次强烈了起来，对方冰凉的指腹轻轻摩挲着那一小块皮肤，按压着腺体，丁香与醋粟的微香是高楼上的歌声，悠远、清澈，同时柔和。“我标记了你，鸣人。”

“你是认真的？”鸣人的声音开始变化，他本来以为昨晚不过是佐助的一时兴起，alpha总是有这种权利和心态，去任意处置一个Omega而完全不需要负责。他实际上也不希望佐助来对他负责，他宁愿自己被留在这荒寒的北境，至少这里是他的故乡。

“我思考了一个晚上。”他变换声调，“北境脱离东境掌控多年。先王念着毕竟是远方亲族，血脉相系，交付信托而未有疑虑，但是结局如何你也看到了。这场叛乱，对于东境来说不过是一场普通的战役，但却烧干了北境的国力，你不会想看到你的故国就这么凋敝下去，对吗？”

“但……”

“每个国境的实权并不是全部掌握在领主手里。你不可能不清楚这点，王后，国王议会在每个决策里都拥有着与国王对等的权利，如果我想要复兴曾有着叛乱历史的北境，你认为国王议会会轻易答应？”他神色变得冷峻，在鸣人看不到的地方，慢慢地扣住十指。

预感沉甸甸地压下来，仿佛往胃里塞了铅，“所以，陛下，您想怎么样？”他不自觉地用了敬语。

“跟我结婚，鸣人，”他说，声音在风里破碎，被撕扯向四面八方，“而我们的子嗣，将同时统治东境和北境的国土。”

鸣人立刻如坠冰窖。


	2. 花园

Warnings：角色死亡预警；血腥场面描写

他站在湖旁。周围是野树、繁花。

风自遥远的山岗上渡来，缠绵着生的吐息，他知道这是永昼。因为金色的太阳光，正从洁白的云絮和萧疏的柳叶间落下，蔚蓝湖面平滑如镜，只有叶子掉下去的时候，会激发起小圈的涟漪。白昼应该才刚刚开始，杨柳枝还没有长开，但是嫩绿已经染上了柔软的枝桠，他俯下身去观察一朵藏在没有消融尽的雪堆里的花，花瓣是淡紫色，坠着几颗小巧的露珠。

带土坐在他的身边。看上去年轻得不可思议，黑发上跳动着耀眼的光，含着一枚树叶，正吹奏一支没有名字的歌谣，鸣人故意去扯他的衣角，伸出去的手小巧柔嫩，属于五岁的孩子，指甲上浮着粉色，他发觉带土的手温和地落在他的头发上，缩了缩脖子。

半圆形的石块都被找到，聚拢在身边。鸣人应和着起伏的笛声，将石块扔进湖里，声音有时沉闷，有时磕到浅处的河床，显得清脆，花和柳叶在微寒的光芒里颤抖，抖落浑身冰雪。最后一颗石子砸进湖里后，笛声也戛然而止，鸣人毫不拘束地笑，扑进他的怀里，仰起头去抓那被举起来的纤细的柳叶。“我爱你！”他大声说，天真赤裸，像刚刚从贝壳里昂起头的阿芙洛狄忒，肆无忌惮地向全世界炫耀自己的美丽。

他用力地抱住带土，捧出糖果一样，把数不尽数的爱语都倾泻，满心的温暖与舒适，“我们会有永恒的时间。”他听到自己的声音，在四周撞出柔和的回响，像是梦呓，或者无意识哼出的音符。带土低下头来，将柳叶放到鸣人的掌心，用一根食指温柔地抵在他的唇上。

不，带土说，结束了。

一整晚的梦境让鸣人在第二天醒来时浑身疲惫。卧室里壁炉烧得很旺，窗户被一把金锁扣栓着，隐隐约约听得到什么东西撞击窗棂的闷响，起初鸣人以为那是风声，就没有去管，打算把被子蒙上，重温一下刚刚的梦——他不知道自己还记得那么久以前的往事。跟带土在一起度过的时光像是成了上辈子的，尽管他离开自己还不到一个月。

笃笃的声音没有消失，反而越来越重。鸣人掀开被子，担忧着会不会是窗户碎了，他还是下意识地想到度过永夜的一些防护措施，于是离开床，赤脚走到窗畔，撩开透明的纱帘。

他抽了一口冷气。

外面的确有风，但并不狂躁，发出响动的，是一只羽毛漆黑、眼睛血红的乌鸦。它偏着脑袋，用颜色稍浅的喙啄着玻璃，细长的爪子牢牢扣着窗台，翅膀微微地抖动着，鸣人猛地放下窗帘，他听到外头忽然又传来一阵扑扇羽翼的声音，乌鸦大概是认识到了什么，不再用力啄窗户。等鸣人再次拨开纱帘，看出去后，那生灵已经消失在了深黑的夜色里。这是一个没有月光的日子。乌鸦轻而易举地掩藏起身形，仿佛本身就是一缕来自夜晚的幽魂。

仰赖终年寒冷的气候，在北境，乌鸦并不多见，甚至在鸣人拥有的十二年记忆里，他只有在战场上看到过乌鸦，只有一次看到过它眼睛血红的模样——神鸦。北境人这样称呼它。那是宇智波带土中暗箭的一场战役，带毒和倒刺的箭头刺进了盔甲的缝隙，进入皮肉的一瞬间就爆开的细小铁片遍布了他的肩膀。鸣人策马去拽起他的时候，一只神鸦就落在了一旁的枯枝上，用鲜红的眼睛注视着他，嘴里含着一块尸肉。

它追寻死亡的气息。

鸣人的发怔被身后轻轻的敲门声打断。他迅速拉下窗帘回到床上，应了门，一行侍女鱼贯进来，用金盘托着给他准备的衣服和洗漱用的清水，“殿下。”当中一个黑发的女孩儿低声说道，“祝安。”

在她抬起头来的时候，鸣人的眼睛立刻睁大了。他强自镇定地等她们为自己梳洗，换上繁琐又华丽的礼服后，以不喜欢被那么多人看着为理由把大部分侍女赶了出去，只让两个女孩儿留下，当中就包括了那个黑头发的。在大门被关上后，他朝另一个人招了招手，等她凑近，立刻以迅雷不及掩耳之势按晕了她，黑发女孩儿连忙配合着把她拖到床上，并盖上厚重的被褥。

“她大概会在十分钟内醒过来。”鸣人低声提醒，“长话短说。雏田，你不是逃难了吗？怎么在这里?”

“情况很复杂，殿下。”她不断焦虑地环顾周围，看上去甚至有点儿神经质，“城破之后，我被一队士兵拦了下来，昨天才想办法离开了警戒区……忽然又听到联姻的消息……”

她忧心忡忡地看向鸣人，“鸣人，这是真的吗？”

三日以前，宇智波佐助在一场宴会上朝所有人宣布了这个决议，并声明会在回到东境后举行婚礼。十二骑传令官将这消息写成布告，向其他三境，乃至于夹缝地带的诸国传令。雏田和鸣人之前的几个亲信在警戒区的看留所秘密集会了好几次，最终确定了要潜入宫里，至少得把鸣人是否自愿给问清楚。

壁炉里的火光将一半光明、一半阴影打在鸣人侧脸上。他避过雏田的视线，在沉默里点了点头，“是。”

“他强迫了你。”雏田的声音像是从遥远的地方传来，模糊不清，“他是不是强迫了你?”

“这件事很复杂。”鸣人烦躁地说。那晚之后，佐助就没有来见过他，仿佛有意让他看清楚这不过是一场政治的结合，而非什么爱情的童话故事，“但是木已成舟。”

她咬紧牙关，回头望了望大门，好像害怕锁会忽然迸开，“你不需要坐以待毙。漩涡和日向在西境也有分家，而且我听说了，西境大公对这次战争的结果很不满意，我们可以想办法一起逃出去，往西境走，去寻求大公的援助。”她走上去，握住鸣人的手，“我在城破前就给哥哥传了信，他告诉我，他派了一支轻骑兵在勃艮第等我们，只要能——”

“西境？”鸣人霍然抬头，雏田本以为会在那双蓝眼睛里读出欣喜，但只见到了他深锁的眉峰，“西境不是三十年前就宣布永久中立了吗？”

“我知道，但是哥哥是这么说的。”女孩子摇了摇头，满怀希望地继续说了下去，“我们发现了一条密道，直接通到城外……”

她看到鸣人的神色陡然僵住了。在来得及反应前，鸣人抓着她的手跑到角落的衣柜前，用力打开柜门把她塞了进去，卧室门传来砰砰的敲击声，一把冷淡的声音从外面响起。“王后殿下？”

“是佐助的近卫。”他蹙了蹙眉头，“不要出声。”

衣柜门猛地合拢。雏田捂住嘴，从缝隙里偷偷看出去，在黯淡的光线下，鸣人没有打开门，而是从一只抽屉里拿出了瓶香水，飞快地洒在屋子的各个角落。她抽了抽鼻子，捕捉到丁香与醋粟深出的和柔。“有什么事？”

“请打开门。”近卫说，“侍官十分钟前禀报，有个使女被发现浑身赤裸地晕倒在盥洗室里，我们怀疑有刺客潜入，正在挨个搜查各个房间。”

“我没有看到任何不认识的可疑人物。”鸣人回答，刚才洒下的香水正在室内的暖气下挥发，蒸出甜暖的香气，他肯定外面的人已经有所察觉——那与他信息素一模一样的气息。“不准进门，除非你叫佐助亲自过来。”

他故意念出佐助的教名，有意让对方以为他们的关系亲密。近卫顿了顿，犹豫了片刻，还是不依不饶，敲门声再次沉重地回荡在室内，雏田往衣服堆里缩了缩，她是一个beta，对于强势的alpha也有着先天的畏惧。“安全起见。”近卫说，“请殿下开门。”

鸣人几乎是把香水倒在了门上。浓重到腻味的甜香仿佛一层雾气，他猜近卫还不离开的原因，大抵是只闻到了信息素，却没有产生相应的反应，回头朝衣柜那儿比了个噤声的动作后，他沉下声音，“你是个beta吗，近卫？你想要你的王后在热潮时独自放你进入他的房间？”

那外面沉默了片刻，随即，铁甲碰撞的闷响远去，鸣人从门缝里小心翼翼地张望了一下，确定对方已经离开后，匆忙拉开衣柜门，将雏田放了出来。“你看到了，现在戒备太森严，我根本没有办法偷偷溜出去。”

他声音低下去，“再者，雏田。城里还有没来得及逃难的居民，那些老人，我不能确定如果佐助发现我不见后会对他们做出什么。”

“这不是你自我牺牲的理由，鸣人。”雏田的声音颤抖起来，“只要你在，只有你在——”

她从那双蓝眼睛里看出了坚决的意味，想到年幼时候，跟鸣人一起穿梭在人群熙攘的大街。她熟悉自己童年的玩伴，也就明白没有人能轻易动摇鸣人下定的决心，于是缄默，然而眼睛里又确实蒙上一层雾气，像是在刚刚那番劝告里，已经把一切勇气都燃烧殆尽一般，眉眼低垂。“……对不起，我太迫切了。”

“但你们要逃出去。”鸣人认真地说，“再过段时间，我会被带去东境，就没有办法再给你们提供帮助了。”

“可……”

“跟他们一起，离开这里，去找你哥哥。”鸣人揉了揉她的头发，耳朵动了一下，听到被褥里一阵低微的呻吟。跟雏田交换视线后，一起拉开了被褥，刚刚被弄晕过去的使女正茫然地睁开眼睛，发觉自己躺在王后的床上后，惊慌地跪倒在地上，几乎没办法重新站起来。鸣人把安慰她的工作交给了雏田，看着那个黑头发的女孩将她慢慢扶起来，走到门旁。

雏田忽然转头，向着鸣人用力地眨了三下眼睛。

那一下子极迅速，鸣人险些错了过去。她随后飞快地回过头，推开大门，背影消失在了走廊幽微的光火里。眨三下眼睛，是他们小时候在一起玩各种游戏时约定的暗号，意思是“不要说话”，雏田和鸣人常常靠这个在游戏里偷偷作弊，在其他玩伴的眼睛底下传递信息。这一下让鸣人错觉时光倒流，像是又回到在永昼阳光下的花园，十年一眼望断。

他回到窗户边上，推开玻璃，让凛风鼓舞进来，带走满屋香气。等那气息散得差不多以后，他又回去关上窗户，无意中瞟到了下方。

这时候已经有了点月色，银亮又清澈的光，穿透层层叠叠的乌云，慢慢地倾洒下来，在望得见的干枯树枝和碎石、乃至于苔类植物留下的暗影里，长出无数小巧的光斑，这驱散了部分夜色，让鸣人得以看清楼下的花园。永夜开始后，园里原本茂密的植物就开始凋败，只有几棵雪松，披沥一身月光，簇拥着一架白色秋千。而在秋千上，正立着一道漆黑的影子，察觉到鸣人的视线，它昂起头，喙在空气里震颤，传出一声尖利而古怪的鸣叫。

是那只神鸦。

它用血红的眼睛瞪视着鸣人。再一次啼啊后，振翅飞起，眨眼又消失在了西方，鸣人一瞬间甚至怀疑自己是出现了幻觉。他猛的关上窗户，几步退后到柔软的椅子上，脑子里乱哄哄的，不断回放着刚刚神鸦的尖鸣。他觉得头晕目眩。

它追随死亡。它总是追随死亡。

浓烈到不可言说的恐惧狠狠攥住心脏，鸣人不情愿地发现自己担忧起了雏田，并且意识到自己还没有来得及问是哪些人陪她一同离开。因而迅速地跑出去，穿过狭长的走廊，空无一人给他的奔跑带来了便利，整个廊道里都只有他的鞋跟啪嗒叩击地面的脆响。在大厅的时候，他才止住脚步，目光所及，大约十个使女出现在了那儿，各自拿着帕子和水盆，擦拭着家具器皿。穿着黑色衣服的那个当头看到鸣人，差点把帕子掉了，慌慌张张地带着其他人一道跪下去，“殿下!”

她拿眼角战战兢兢地观察鸣人的神色，使女在打扫卫生的时候，不被主人看见，是基本的美德。她先前是因为看王后好几天都没离开过卧室，才冒失地选择了上午而非清晨来打扫。鸣人没有管她，目光快速地在她们身上转了一圈，没有看到雏田，“有近卫告诉我，发生了点事情?”

“哎，已经解决了。” 女人还是不敢抬头，生怕被处罚。北境被占领后，在王宫里干活的人就换了一批，她只知道王后是被征服王无限纵容的存在，并不清楚他们之间交错复杂的关系，“殿下，您还是别在这儿待着了，太脏了。”

“我见过比几盆浑水更脏的东西。”鸣人皱了皱眉头，“那个使女怎么样了？”看女人一脸迷茫的模样，补充了一句，“那个晕倒在盥洗室的。”

“您说她，”女人恍然，“那个蠢材，已经被带下去审问了。就是一个人偷偷摸摸，想要溜进近卫们的屋子发骚，才被侮辱了。”

“侮辱？”

“她全身都被脱光了。”她语气里流露出不加掩饰的厌恶，“光秃秃的躺在盥洗室地板上，像只被拔了毛的鸡。她可是个Omega，老天，一个Omega这样，就已经相当于是失贞了。”

“但她没有做错事。”鸣人感觉到自己的胃不舒服地抽搐起来，有意的套话顿了几秒，才从唇中吐出来，“甚至还没有调查清楚是谁对她做了这个。”

女人摇了摇脑袋，“殿下，一个Omega，怎么能够在婚前被看到这样呢？”

反驳她的欲望在腹腔里膨胀着，但这对于雏田的逃走来说并无益处，鸣人头一次认识到自己也许会给身边人带来无妄之灾，两难的踌躇在内心翻覆片刻。最后，他张了张嘴，但在来得及说出什么前，将要脱口的话就被另一个声音突如其来的打断，鸣人回过头去，有些意外地看到有一段时间没见过的人出现在大殿门口，身后跟着他全副武装的近卫们，铁一般的视线徐徐扫过每一个微末的角落。“你在这儿。”佐助挑起眉。

“重吾告诉我你在热潮期。”他上下打量了鸣人一遍，“为什么不待在卧室里？”

那些使女统统跪在地上，大气都不敢喘。室内只回荡着佐助身上马刺的清鸣，鸣人闻到钢铁和燃烧的木柴的凛冽气息，alpha的信息素朝他探出触梢，勾弄着生理本能，“我喝了抑制药。”他下意识躲开佐助伸向他的手。王并未不悦，只是中途改了方向，扣住了鸣人的手腕，将他拉走，近卫们想要跟上，被佐助斥退，只留下一个亦步亦趋追在他们后面，快步走过一条纯由火把照亮的小道。

鸣人认出了这是通向花园的路。Alpha牢牢抓着他，勃发的信息素肆无忌惮地挑拨着神经末梢，让他有些神思不属。小道尽头荡开一线银白月光，风声簌簌，花藤细长的叶子如同女孩的卷发，勾勾绕绕地爬满中央的白色秋千，佐助不由分说地把他按到秋千上，居高临下地看着鸣人，“发情为什么不找我？”

“我已经抑制住了！”被alpha控制住的危机感如同跗骨之火，黏腻地爬上四肢，佐助轻轻地嗤笑了一声，并不理睬鸣人的抗拒，兀自低下头，拨开覆盖住他后颈的金发，微微泛红的腺体上还残留着他几日前落下的标记——那气息已经淡了不少。Omega甜柔的幽香在寒夜里四散，勾引着alpha的占有。

鸣人以手肘猛地朝佐助打过去。对方大概是没想到会突然遭到反抗，腰部硬生生挨了这一下，随后，鸣人抬起手扣住他的肩膀，左腿勾住佐助的腰，猛一发力，将二人的位置调换了过来。如果鸣人穿着平日上战场时的盔甲，长靴里藏着钢铁，而不是丝绸腿袜的话，这一下能够直接拗断佐助的脊椎。他五指抓住佐助的衣领，跨坐在他身上，明亮的月色穿过花藤和枝桠，落进佐助黑色的眼睛里，那双极薄利的唇张了张，自瞳孔里，倏然流出一点微弱的星火。“漩涡鸣人。”几天以来第一次。佐助用饱含兴味的眼神盯着他，周身气势逐渐变得锋利，好似一把渐渐出鞘的名刀。“你在拒绝你的alpha？”

“我在拒绝强暴。”鸣人低声说。佐助的信息素实际上已经把他撩拨起来了，他不确定再这样下去，会不会被提前带进热潮期。

他一下子仰起头，避过佐助闪电般袭来的攻势。与此同时，他感到后腰被狠狠地抓住，带动全身下陷，惯性作用拖拽着他摔倒秋千椅上，坚硬的木板将腹部撞得生疼，鸣人来不及感受疼痛，长久以来的战斗本能催促他握掌成拳，想也不想地往后砸去。一声肉体交接的闷响，伴随着佐助短促的哼声。他肯定是砸到佐助的胸口了。那地方被护心镜和甲胄牢牢裹覆着，鸣人捏了捏泛疼的指骨，再一次遗憾起了自己戴的是丝绸手套，而不是铁护腕。

更加凶烈的气息仿佛扑面而来的狂风，alpha充满攻击性的信息素宛如无坚不摧的利刃，狠狠刺进鸣人好不容易构筑起来的屏障。他们的肢体接触全然不似情人的爱抚，彼此都像野兽，在对方身上宣泄着数年战争积攒下来的隐怒。佐助的眼神开始变得凌厉，瞳孔深处，逐渐浮现起一丝暴戾。怒气和比试都催生着体温的增长，血流加快速度，在全身狂涌，鸣人发觉自己正在避无可避地滑进热潮，一丝悔意姗姗来迟地闯进脑海。

佐助一定是感到了这个。本能开始占据理智的上风，接下来的几次攻击，都带上了浓厚的性暗示，繁重的裙摆和满溢的信息素拖累了鸣人反击的速度。最后，他被正面朝下按住后颈压在了椅面上，佐助灼热的呼吸落在他的耳旁，秋千在两人激烈的交锋里吱嘎作响，仿佛风炉嘶哑的喘息。“继续？”

Omega浑身流散的暖香与寂凉的月色相纠缠。鸣人试着动了动，但只要一挣扎，那只扣住他脖颈的手就越加上几分力道，另一只手则是掠开他凌乱的头发，露出后颈的腺体，温暖的气息覆盖了上来。

腺体再一次被咬破时，痛感已经不再像此前那样剧烈尖刻，好似要把鸣人全身都揉碎那样痛苦。取而代之的反而是一股温热，沿着血管和经络流往小腹，鸣人低低地呻吟了一声，全身力气忽然溃散，他不知道是不是自己的幻觉，在被佐助的信息素注入时，他隐约听到一声乌鸦的啼鸣。

血色，沿着白皙的脖颈一路爬上脸颊。标记结束后，佐助的动作明显轻柔了不少，但依然带着一股强迫的意味，和没有褪去的压制感，鸣人意识到他享受的并非是性，而是在战斗结束后，将势均力敌的存在压在身下玩弄的快感，这让他内心再次没来由地腾起一股怒火。佐助甚至没有解开甲胄，就撕开了鸣人大部分的衣物，月色如同光练，在他身上倾泻下莹白的光辉，佐助沿着他的后腰向上，在白瓷似的肌肤上留下嫣红的痕迹。

鸣人有点难受地挣扎起来，凉意正拂过他的腰背，热潮覆盖了神思，让他一时头昏眼花。佐助放开了钳制住他后颈的手，将鸣人抱进怀里，Omega浑身发软地倒在他身上，与刚刚凶狠模样形成的反差越发激起了佐助侵略的意兴。他懒得再去做什么前戏，手直接滑到了鸣人大腿内侧，那里已经湿了大半，无意中加强了快感，半勃的阴茎抵在佐助掌心里，在鸣人不自觉地挺动腰身下，不断吐出稀薄的精水。

束腰被解开。Omega的乳胸并不如女性的丰满，但比之alpha男性，又有些微微的鼓胀，形成一道柔润圆滑的弧线，恰好贴合着佐助手掌的轮廓，乳尖在对方的狎戏下挺立起来，佐助用指甲拨弄着顶端的奶孔，从鸣人嘴里不出意外地逼出低吟。

16岁年轻美丽的身体暴露在黯淡的天光下，衣服事实上并没有全部脱落，月色宛如薄纱，轻柔地覆盖在裸露出的肩背上。在前后两端不间断的刺激下，鸣人腰身后仰，阴茎在对方颇具技巧性的戏弄下，已经高高翘起，在腹部淋漓出透明的水痕。许久没被人触碰过的身体热情地回应着alpha的爱抚，在羞赧和快感的双重抽打下，仿佛要失去什么的空落感洪泄，低柔的哭腔自唇角滚落。

在高潮的前一秒，佐助覆住龟头，浊白的精液全然洒在他的手心里。鸣人虚软地躺在他身上，浅金睫羽缓慢地扑扇，其下氤氲开淡蓝色柔和的雾气，余韵带来的飘忽的愉悦让他提不起精神，甚至忘了去拒绝随后而来的更进一步的侵略。佐助抬高他的腿，湿淋淋的花穴在短暂的迟疑后，就顺从地吞下了半截指节，宛如丝绸的内里紧窒软滑，随着之后的抽插带出淫液，华丽的裙摆落在地上，像是从枯草上开出硕大的花。

第二根手指伸进去的时候，鸣人总算从疼痛里缓过了神。不知多久以前，那个黑裙仆妇的话、还有一个女人赤裸倒在白瓷地面上的影响突如其来地烙进视网膜，他感到更加深重的无力自心脏底端蔓起，仿佛融冰的火，浇灭了原本正攀援全身的快慰与热情。“不行，佐助……”

“晚了。”佐助轻嗤，再一次把鸣人揽进怀里，在腺体那儿用力地咬下去——他感到裹住自己指节的花穴一下子缩紧了，内里流出温热的滑液，几近打湿了手掌。即将被侵犯的恐惧和无法逃避的快感海潮一样向鸣人打来，他不知所措地僵在原地，意识朦胧，沉沉浮浮。

可是——再一次的，他听到了神鸦的尖鸣。

沉重的脚步声从刚刚的廊道那儿传来，伴随着的,还有铁链剐蹭地面的刺响，佐助眼疾手快地把鸣人被撩上去的衣服扯下来，挡住外露的肌肤。随后他回过头去，神色里带着的薄怒，在看清来者时烟消云散，佐助蹙眉，缓慢地转过身。

应和着佐助的视线，鸣人也抬起头，下一刻，他感到全身血管都被冻住。

那是两个着黄铜铠甲，手持钢剑的卫兵，在他们身前，还跟着宇智波佐助的白发副官，锁链的刺响则来自被押送之人的身上，那还是个年轻人，如果在另一个情景下，佐助甚至会愿意称呼他为孩子——他看起来还不到14岁。满脸未脱的稚气，但目光又确实是凶狠的，好似一只幼狼。

“士兵们在城外抓到了他。”副官言简意赅，那两个卫兵依旧将剑抵在男孩的后颈上，“他试图和两个女人一起逃跑。他将马让给了她们，所以被我们抓住。”

“是啊，”佐助低声说，“勇敢的行为。”

男孩子抬起头，一言不发，只用视线恶狠狠地注视着佐助，这统治半个大陆的君主。他刻意忽略了鸣人从背后刮来的视线，来到男孩的身前，语气里听不出喜怒，“告诉我她们去了哪里。”

在短暂的沉默后。一个卫兵用剑柄在男孩的后脑勺上用力地打了一下，血流立刻从黑发间滑了下来，腰身颤了颤，但依旧保持着挺立，“他会说话吗？”佐助冷淡地说道，在副官给了肯定的回答后，他垂下黑而密的睫羽，“那就让他说话。”

一个人再次狠抽男孩的背。鸣人听到骨头断裂的脆响，用力绞住长裙上繁复的花边，他认得那个男孩子，在数日前去递投降书时，他挡在了自己的跟前。

他闭了闭眼睛，“佐助。”

他没有得到回复。

佐助示意卫兵们收起剑，“我不会杀你。你将生的希望留给了你的朋友，这是一种美德。我也不会逼你报出你朋友的名字，尽管我只要让他们去查一查警戒区的人员名单就能把她们揪出来，我只需要知道她们往哪里跑了。南境，还是西境，还是夹缝地带？”

“但这不合逻辑，佐助。”鸣人在身后打断他，他已经有八分确定那两个逃走的人中有雏田，也就着急去解围，方才情欲高涨带来的晕眩还没有完全恢复，冒冒失失地说了下去，“他们只是平民，也许只是随便选了个方向就逃走——”

“恰恰相反，殿下。”副官微笑了一下，“他可不是什么平民。”

他忽然一脚把男孩踹倒在地上，以长矛割破背心，露出内衣后领上雪狐的徽印。这个印记由金线缝就，在晦暗的火光下，闪烁着星点晶亮的光泽，“王后殿下，他似乎还是您的亲卫。”

“啊，我想起来了。”副官轻轻地拍掌，“不，陛下，别被他骗了。他并不忠诚。几日前，他还在为王后拔剑，现在就跟着他人一起出逃。”他用别有深意的目光在鸣人身上逡巡，嘴角依旧挂着淡而又淡的笑意。

“那是你的亲卫，鸣人？”佐助瞟了鸣人一眼，“你跟他有关系？”

“或者说，你也知道他们逃走的方向？”他的神色在火光下显得晦涩，让人联想到神庙里沉落在光芒无法企及处的雕塑，寒意，也就是在这一刻覆盖上鸣人的身体，身体的保护机能让他呼吸困难，“如果他不说，就由你来说吧。”

“……宇智波佐助。”一把沙哑的嗓音插了进来，还未完全落下，一个士兵猛然在他背后踹了一脚，将剩下的话堵在喉管里。佐助抬了抬手，制止了那个士兵接下来的行为，“我说过，我不会杀你。告诉我我问你的，就可以安全无虞地去到夹缝地带——你们的理想国，是不是？”

年轻人依旧用那种狼一般的目光注视着他们——随后，几乎是一瞬间的，他朝着鸣人眨了三次眼睛，站在他背后的人自然没看到，而佐助只以为是因为忽然扬起的风。早上时候雏田的动作走马灯一样回放在鸣人脑海里，他把嘴唇咬得发白，刚刚准备说出的辩解为这个动作的暗意堵在了唇旁，大脑一片空茫。

“我没有更多的耐心。”

他忽然昂起身子，在所有人都没有反应过来前，以一个被打断了骨头的人难以想象的速度站了起来，士兵和副官都以为他是准备行刺，下意识地调整剑锋，使之对准了男孩的后背。但所料未及的是，他并没有朝佐助扑过去，而是向后倾倒，在重力的牵引下，士兵们的两支长剑同时贯穿了他的身体。鸣人下意识地想跑过去，却被佐助一把拦住，在他眼前，大蓬的血液一时溅出，往地上泼开深红的花。

这一切几乎都是在几秒钟内结束的。佐助往后退了一步，得以避过飚出来的血流，他以很难称得上怜悯的神色注视着这具温暖的尸体，声音落到鸣人耳中，显得高寒，“把他脑袋砍下来示众。查清楚我刚刚问的。”

在那两个士兵拖走这具尸首后，白发副官从地上捡起了一张帕子，它在刚才从男孩的身上飞出来，四角都是纯白，唯独正中一点嫣红。他蹙了蹙眉，“猿飞本家的遗孤。”他瞥了鸣人一眼，出乎意料地发现他并没有颤抖，只是死死抓着衣服，手背上已经浮出了青色的血管，“跟王后殿下……”

“够了，兜。”那句话最终被打断，一双冰冷的视线割过副官的脸颊，“适可而止。”

枯草之上的鲜红一时半会儿无法清理，佐助也就不愿去管，这个插曲似乎并没有影响他的兴致，alpha的信息素重新环绕了上来，这一次没有刚才那样汹涌，仿佛是佐助刻意安慰。他把鸣人放倒在巨大的秋千上，亲吻他僵硬的唇角，远天处依旧是明月皎白，鸣人感觉不到丝毫暖意，在他视野里，隐藏在花藤中的霜白秋千架，正褪去色泽，长出霉斑，泼上鲜血，安上刀口。变作了断头台。弯折的叶子是展翅的群鸟，狂乱地飞过阴云弥漫的天空，他看到无数人被拉上断头台——猿飞木叶丸、雏田、花火……他是唯一活下来的。站在无数人当中，从下往上、无能为力地看着他们死去。一只神鸦栖息在木桩上，歪着脑袋，沉默地看着他。

“快结束了。”他听到佐助的声音，“我们后天启程回东境。”


	3. 国王大道

那一晚像是个飘忽的梦。在之后两天，鸣人再次回到了之前那种百无聊赖的状态，在无声无息间，鸣人留意到城堡里的使女们再次换了一批，新来的那些人比此前都更沉默，像是幽灵一样，拖着灰色的长裙在楼道与楼道间穿梭，永远低眉缄默，手里的擦洗器具是全身上下唯一会发声的东西。偶尔鸣人叫住她们，也只是简短的回应。

他在这惹人心烦的静默里熬到了第三天。在稍加洗漱后，就被架进了马车。车队绵延近一公里，驼载着无数辎重和战利品，在北境第一场大雪即将降临时，离开了王都灰白的城门。针刺般的不安和烦躁包裹着鸣人，他掀开车帘，向外张望，青蓝的天幕星海横流，车队最前方打出王旗，于他头顶烈烈招展，有如大海的波涛。

从北境到东境的行程大约需要半个月，这支军队常年跟随佐助南征北战，早就习惯了不间断的旅行。而在离开王都大约三天后，永夜渐渐褪去，稀薄的日色开始流露出一线光辉，层叠起伏的山峦背后，星辰为日光压倒，紫罗兰色的光晕慢慢变成了粉红，再转为深黯的绯色，卷着云絮燎过群山。车队行进时带起的风会吹开窗帘，国王大道从脚下开始，宛如一条深黑色的缎带，向无尽的密林深处延伸，周围的植物也在变动，随着气温拔高，林叶从细长的针叶状逐步变为碧绿的阔叶，苍蕤的枝干直入云霄，浓翠与天光交缠，车轮碾过一沓一沓厚实的落叶，马蹄铁陷进柔软的泥土里，除了铁器交击，几乎没有任何多余的声响。

鸣人以前几次离开北境，都是奔波在前往战场的路上，很少有这种机会缩在车厢里看着周围的景色逐渐在太阳下变得明晰，但现在心里也确实缺乏劲头去欣赏。远离家国带给他的痛苦没有想象中那样撕心裂肺，可确是极大的空落感。他费了点功夫，才把注意力集中回应付眼前，而不是怀思既往上。

车队连续前进了八天，期间只在晚间扎营时候停下来过，然而第九日清晨，车队忽然毫无预兆地停止了兼程。随从的使女都跟哑巴一样，对鸣人提出的疑问支支吾吾，要么就闭口不言，到最后还是佐助那个近卫好心提醒，在旁边插了句话，告知他“王正在处理急事。”

鸣人对他印象实在糟糕，勉强应对过去后，独自走出驿站。到现在，昼夜交替已经基本上恢复了一天一次，天幕是浅淡的灰，积着厚云，暗淡的光芒从四周林木的绿叶上滑落，滚出一条朦胧的透明的光纹，四周回荡着士兵铁甲叮当的碰撞，以及马匹不时的喘息，几个伙夫和女仆扛着灶台煤堆，小心翼翼地穿行在人堆里。他一眼看到了正中央的宇智波佐助，贵丽的衣袍在风里静默地飞扬，正在跟手下几个人站在一起讨论着什么。那些人都穿着雕刻繁复的黑色软铠，肩膀上是同色的披风，鸣人愣了一下，猜测那大概是佐助的亲卫队，御林铁骑。

他本来是打算避开的。但那些人明显已经听说了他——或者说没有听说过才是奇怪的，婚礼即将举行的消息早在数日前就飞满了各国，甚至有消息说各境领主都已经派出代表，正在前往东陆赶赴征服王的婚礼。御林铁骑们遥遥看到他，都躬身行礼，这一举动把佐助的目光吸引了过去，他转过身，目光恰好落到正试图把身形掩藏在一座营帐后面的omega上，蹙了蹙眉，“鸣人。”

这实际上是他们数天以来第一次对话。鸣人有点不情愿地走过去，离佐助半臂远的时候，他脚步顿住。“这几天我们都会在这里暂留。”佐助说，“让他们跟着你。”

“发生了什么？”

佐助用那种别有深意的目光在他身上转了一圈，好似在打量他值不值得自己说出这个秘密，“我的一个暗探。带回了一点消息。”

这句话倒是把鸣人的记忆带回昨晚上。临近午夜，忽然有火把光束亮如白昼，薄发的声浪卷起风潮，将卧室的白纱窗帘吹高半丈，鸣人条件反射地把手伸进枕头下面，准备去摸一直被习惯性藏在那儿的匕首。手举到半途，突然被佐助拦了下来，房门被轻轻扣响，循着三短一长的频率，木头被敲击的闷声在房间里回荡着。

“这是东境紧急要务的讯号。”佐助临走前还不忘给鸣人解释，披起外衣时，柔软的衣角擦过鸣人微凉的皮肤，“记得记住这个。”

鸣人眯了眯眼睛，晨风将一枚树叶吹到他金发上，佐助伸手给他摘了下来，“这就是你说的要务？”

佐助“嗯”了一声，示意那几个骑士跟上鸣人，“别离开他。”

“等一下，”那双弦月般的眉拧在了一起，“你没有告诉我为什么。”

“这里是三境通衢的交叉地带，时不时有流寇，需要保证安全问题。”佐助简短地说道，随后就返身离开，走进军帐，之前鸣人见过的那个戴面罩的银发男人抱臂站在军帐门口，感兴趣地看着他，意识到鸣人投来视线后，躬身行了个礼。

御林铁骑的存在让鸣人往后的日子更加难过了。佐助大概是下了什么监视令，他不得不随时随地忍受着后面有人盯梢，那种令人如芒在背的视线如影随形，鸣人大概也能猜到为什么——佐助八成是调查出了从警戒区里逃走的雏田和他的关系，才加强戒备至此。他觉得自己像是陷进了一个囚牢，尽管被国王大道贯穿的山川密林不知道多广阔，能分给他的地方大小甚至不如北境王宫的方寸之地。燥郁和烦闷久积弥厚，鸣人没过两天，就彻彻底底地厌烦了起来。

“佐助到底为什么觉得我需要被保护？”在第四天下午，他按捺不住火气，转身向那些铁铸般沉默的骑士质问，当头的男人顿了顿，又将佐助曾经用过的说辞搬了出来，“流寇流窜。”

“但我也不需要你们24个小时都围着我打转。”

“这是陛下的命令。”男人冷淡地重复，“请殿下谅解。”

他是站在马厩前问出这句话的，这几天来鸣人为数不多的乐趣之一就是跟佐助送他的这匹母马玩闹。他给母马取名叫Eros。她年纪很轻，性子活泼，喜欢把脑袋埋到鸣人手里，轻轻舔他掌心鞠着的羊奶。这一日的阳光并不算烈，呈现出极浅的金色，往她背上流出一道光瀑，鸣人甩了甩手，神色里带出丝锋利的意味，“如果我能证明我不需要被保护呢？”

“这也需要陛下的首肯。”

“那好，”Omega点了点头，目光逡巡了一圈，落到不远处搭建的靶场上。那里人并不多，零星地散布在过道上，他朝男人伸出手，“把你的弓箭和扳指都给我。”

对方犹豫了片刻，才在鸣人的逼迫下解下箭囊和弓，鸣人试了试弦，判断它大致在自己可以承受的范围之内后，抬步走向靶场。他还穿着宫装，裙面上金银丝线交错绣成的花卉在阳光下闪闪发亮，那些人乍然看到王后，来不及惊愕就纷纷单膝跪下，视线从底下滑去，落到鸣人甩开长裙的动作上。

他屏息凝神，捻弦搭箭。

罗勒木的箭身带出一道流丽的线，随着轻微的破风声，准确地刺进了靶心。鸣人能感觉到那些普通士兵朝他投来的视线有了些微的变动，但他没有就此丢下弓箭，再一次的，他将两支箭搭在弓上，青铜的扳指勒进皮肤，带来冰凉感，熟悉的疼痛让他兴奋，血流洗过青色管道，热意从内到外地蔓延。

两支弓箭同时发出。彼此相隔大约十米，分别扎进了两个箭靶的靶心，尾部的雀羽还在微微抖震着，在地上投出一道不断颤鸣的影子——接下来是第三次箭响。四枚箭矢前后破空，彼此间隔极短，几乎像是同时发出。弓弦颤抖的清鸣声宛如群鸟的低吟。

第四次的时候，鸣人余光看到御林铁骑们的神色有了明显的变化，他心生出一股骄意，轮换箭的速度越发迅疾——在战场上，他可以在十分钟内发出一百二十次箭，命中率能达到百分之九十，眼下他刻意压制了一点速度，使得准星提高不少。十四枚箭矢全部命中靶心，鸣人放下手，感觉双臂都在不由自主地轻颤，面上则无法避免地飘上因为情绪激动带来的红云，“你们……”

他猛然闭了嘴。

宇智波佐助站在他的身后。用带着考量和更加浓郁的兴味的眼神扫视他全身，从金色微卷的发丝到丝绸的裙角，鸣人暗自惊讶自己竟然没早点发现佐助的存在，他的信息素明明那样惹人注目。但这也让他明白过来刚刚那些人神色变化只不过是因为佐助的出现，于是心里又凭空多了股不满，张了张嘴，语气变得有些夹刺。“你来干什么？”

“如果想让我收回成命，我当然要实地检查。”佐助说，朝另一个骑士伸出手，后者立马明白过来，解下弓箭交到他手中。

他走到鸣人身旁，同样的，引弓上弦。箭矢在他手下发出，不带丝毫迟疑，金铁声不绝于耳，鸣人隐隐期待着佐助会出现什么岔子，然而令他失望的是，二十枚箭矢都完美命中靶心。再一回的，好胜因子占了上风，他从箭囊里再次抽出一支，佐助偏过头去，注视着箭矢褐色的雀羽在鸣人指尖扭曲。几根纤细的绒毛从他指缝里探出头，被风吹得缓慢摇晃。王后的眼神利得像刀和剑。

一股燥热突如其来。宛如丢进身体里的星火。

佐助认出鸣人的箭术是北境的一种轮环箭。以速度取胜，最精通者可以在五分钟内耗光一车的箭矢，通常被骑兵所使用，鸣人显然是刻意压制过了。他不由得想象了一下Omega在马上骑射的样子，不久前在花园里感受过的激烈情绪再次打来，携带着更深远而难以言表的欲望。

他再次拉开弓。

他们的发箭速度和准头都相近，一时难分高下，隐隐有争锋相对的意味。鸣人逐渐有点焦躁，在第四次开弓后，一时有点没有拿稳，弓臂在手上轻轻震了震，一枚箭矢落在了靶心以外，他咬了咬牙，手伸向箭囊，却扑了个空。

那双深蓝色的眼睛望了过来。佐助慢慢放下手，目光落到鸣人不断轻颤的指尖，眉头蹙了蹙，“你有多久没开过弓了？”

“两个多月而已。”

他抓住鸣人的右手，青铜扳指在拇指底部留下了一圈黑灰色，“今天就到这里。”

年轻人差点没跳起来。佐助饶有兴趣地看着他眼睛里跳动光火的模样，淡金色的华裙在他指下被抓出深痕，像是张牙舞爪的豹猫，“你需要复健。不然会肌肉拉伤。”

“天天被那么多人看着，我根本没有复健的机会！”鸣人低吼，“你让他们不要再跟着我了！”

佐助轻嗤，“想都别想。”

这一句话让鸣人接下来半天都处在发火的边缘。他觉得自己像是个无理取闹的孩子，被大人的几句话轻而易举地勾走，然而发泄出来的每句话都像是打进了棉花里的拳头，轻飘飘地不着力。然后他计算了一下佐助跟他的年龄差，悲哀地发觉，也许对方的的确确只是把他当做一个没有糖吃就开始吵闹的孩子。

这个想法教他更加心烦。入夜之后，鸣人就迫不及待地躺上床，试图让睡意浇灭不断在全身游走的怒火。佐助这几天来都在处理那个暗探带回的消息，他以为今晚也是，不会看到佐助的出现。

直到临近午夜时，他被身上蔓延的热潮惊醒。

朦胧的睡意尚纠缠着鸣人的神思。因而在对方亲吻上来时，他没有像之前那样躲避，吻他的唇薄而凉，发觉鸣人没有拒绝后，像是得到了鼓舞，舌尖毫不犹豫地侵入。

信息素交缠的冷香在卧室里升腾。鸣人还是昏昏沉沉的，任由佐助的唇齿一一滑过修长优美的脖颈，咬住乳尖，刺痛感勉强唤醒了他，一室亮银的月色下，佐助的目光充满了掠夺欲，鸣人试图往后缩了缩，想要避开对方的抚摸和亲吻。佐助大概把这当做什么欲拒还迎的把戏，手上动作更加放肆，已经来到了鸣人大腿内侧，指甲勾弄着他已经被撩拨得半勃的阴茎。

Omega的身体在这抚弄下不自禁地兴奋，湿意在花穴深处涌动起来，佐助用手指插进去后，立刻感知到软滑内壁的痴缠——他垂眸去吻Omega颤抖的金色睫羽。感觉到推搡自己的双臂总算有了点力气，破碎的呻吟滑出唇角，鸣人用手挡住眼睛，随即被强硬地扯开。

他身前衣服大开，双腿被折到肩膀处，湿漉漉的花穴在他人的注视下微微翕张着。这种被完全压制的姿势让鸣人心里腾起不满，恢复的神智将他拔出快感的泥沼，当佐助低下头来再次索吻的时候，鸣人毫不犹豫地躲开了，“要做就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”

他的屁股被冷不防地打了一下，佐助下的力气不大，但还是在软嫩的臀瓣上留下了红痕，“你不是想出去复健？这是你求人的态度？”

佐助灼热的阳物就抵在穴口，却始终只是浅浅的挑拨戏弄，将那里刺激得爱液直流。鸣人讶异地睁大眼睛，“你说什么？”

“明天御林军外出打猎，你如果想去可以跟着。”佐助找准机会，在鸣人柔软的耳垂上磨了磨牙，怀里的身体僵了一瞬间。随后，一双手忽然探过来，佐助被带动着往旁边看去，沉进了一泓在明月光下暗光粼粼的清湖泊，“你说真的？”

那语气完完全全就是孩子气的撒娇——这个形容在佐助脑海里掠过，如鸿雁留羽。他忍住嘴角就要扬起的一丝笑意，声音依然是冷淡的，“让我先检测一下你是否真的有自保能力——你的骑术如何？”

“我在赛马场上从没有输过。”

佐助抱着鸣人的腰翻了个身，让他跨坐到自己的身上，高昂的阴茎在他湿滑的臀缝里摩擦，带出绵密而燥热的快感，“展示给我看。”

在那双沉黑的眼睛里，腾涌起不尽的火焰，鸣人扶住他的肩膀，好胜心被这句话前所未有的激发起来。“你看好。”他咬着牙，用纤细的指尖掐住佐助的下巴，“还没有我驯服不了的烈马。”

他主动握住佐助的阴茎。Omega潮热柔软的花穴张开，热情地缠上了闯入者，鸣人蹙着眉，忍受着那根灼热的阳物一点点劈开肠道的疼痛，上面浮凸的青筋抻开内壁，传来低低的水声和仿佛布帛撕裂的闷响。佐助握着他的腰肢，从下往上注视着鸣人，他的身体又湿又热，软滑的内里慰贴着阳物，他费了点功夫，才压抑住在抽动的欲望，“继续。”

骑乘的姿势能让阳物进得极深。等终于把全部都吞下去后，鸣人的背部已经覆盖上一层薄汗，潮红从脸颊处蔓延，飞做火烧云，佐助捏住他的一边乳胸，用牙齿碾磨已经挺立起来的乳头，不算温柔地往外拉扯。鸣人忍住痛喊，开始摇晃腰身，在佐助的阴茎上发浪地操着自己。

两个人都同时发出一声呻吟。巨大的快感，从交合处燎到全身，Omega甜腻的香气在灼热里升腾，佐助揉弄着鸣人的臀瓣，手法情色而下流，催促着他更快地套弄自己。起落的身体在月光下带出一道宛转的弧线，他的金发也在摇曳，朝后仰起时，散乱如同盛开的花朵，佐助一边鼓励性质地挺动下身，配合着他套弄的动作，将快感推向一个新的高潮。

鸣人勃起的阳物在佐助的腹肌上磨蹭着，前液染湿了皮肤，带出一道道透明的水痕。佐助干脆用另一只手握住，为他手淫。前后两端的刺激让鸣人收紧了后穴，从深蓝色眼睛的角落，徐徐洇开一点濡湿。然而唇角还是挂着有点骄横的笑，当低下头，看到佐助隐忍的表情后，征服感比之性快感来得更加激烈和磅礴，鸣人将双臂缠到佐助脖颈上，劲瘦的腰身越发用力地摆动，他感觉到佐助侵入自己的阴茎因为他大胆而放荡的动作涨得更加粗大，淫液被抽插的动作带了出来，淋漓得满腿。他们呼吸交缠在一起，彼此都感知到对方唇上的灼热和情欲。

他把佐助推倒在床垫上，膝盖合拢，夹紧佐助的腰，手掌则撑在他的腹部，带动身体摇晃。臀肉被这动作激起绵延起伏的肉浪，叠叠汗水从皮肤下蒸出，又顺着身体柔软的曲线滑落，纷纷坠落在佐助的身上。高潮来临的时候，强烈的酸意从腹部上涨，他能感受到即将成结的alpha加大了冲撞的力道，但仍旧忍耐着发软的双腿，坚持要占据着上风。

硕大的龟头直接顶进了最深处闭合的嫩肉上，鸣人唇角流出媚吟，那里被操的又痛又爽，他一时分不清这究竟是快感还是痛感。佐助收紧拥抱，好似要将他钉死在自己阴茎上一样，每一下的操弄力度都狠得惊人，还不忘拍了拍鸣人浮满嫣红的脸颊，语气挑衅，“怎么不动了？”

鸣人实际上的力气已经被耗得差不多了，那随之而来的恶狠狠的一瞥也因为当下的境况，更像是含嗔的埋怨，酸软无力的腰腹几乎栽到了佐助身上，但又被强行撑了起来，Omega在佐助身上用力地喘息着，浮动的暗香能令最圣洁者甘心堕落。“闭嘴。”

他继续逞强着在佐助身上操自己。几乎记不清过了多久，佐助才终于射出来。Alpha涨大的结令他疼痛不已，精液洗过肠道时，带来意料之外的淫靡感，佐助用力地揉了揉趴在自己颈窝里的金色脑袋，让鸣人抬起头，再一回吻了他。在水声交缠的间隙里，他听到鸣人在耳边小声地嘟囔，声音低柔，仿佛幼猫的呻吟。“我明天要出去。”

“明天下午。”佐助许诺，“你跟着御林军一起出去。”

鸣人直到下午到来才知道宇智波佐助有多不可信。

他几乎是被严严实实地围在了猎队的中央。Eros悠闲地甩着尾巴，在密林里，沉积百年的腐殖质上缓慢地踱步，周围深黯的翠色将无尽的阳光挡在外围，举目所及，枝叶横生。但就是这么些枯枝，都有专门的人为他砍断。大概是临近驿站，人声嘈杂，这里的动物并不多，偶尔几只野兔窜过去，鸣人正要引弓，就听到身侧倏然的风声。御林铁骑们挡在他身前，在他来得及射出箭以前，就以精湛的箭术为他挡下了一切能动用弓箭的机会。鸣人拽着缰绳，被动地跟随在他们身后，心上的火随着时间推移变得越来越猛烈。

他对当一个被保护的瓷娃娃毫无兴趣。

夕色，在两个小时后姗姗降临。穿过密林浓绿的叶片，能看到那深红浅紫的微光渐渐覆盖上满地枯枝残叶，这里离驿站已经很远了，打到的猎物被扎成捆放到马背上，由侍从牵着徐徐前进。鸣人看到最前方的那位骑士调转马头，漆黑的甲胄发出低沉的碰撞。“该回去了。”他朝鸣人低下头，状似在征询他的意见，实际语气并无丝毫转圜余地，“殿下。”

鸣人不情不愿地让Eros停下，准备应允。他不会在这么多人面前公然让佐助的近卫下不来台。

然而也就是在这时候，一线金红的光芒突如其来刺破视野。鸣人身后，一个年轻些的侍卫条件反射地张弓，弦鸣铮响，箭头却没能刺进猎物，那火红色的生灵绕了个弯，快速地奔跑过Eros的腿间。在这短暂的瞬间里，鸣人看清了那动物的模样。

一只火红的狐狸。

周围乱了一瞬间，又有三支箭朝红狐而去，尽皆被它躲过。蓬松的尾巴在一颗古树后摇了摇，隐没进那下面的草丛里，鸣人策动马匹，毫不犹豫地追上去，Eros第一次做这样有趣的追逐，也激动了起来。她撒开蹄子，立时把其他人的呼喊和尖叫抛在脑后，猎猎风声迎面而来，近一个月来第一次，鸣人觉得身心畅快，他用力地夹紧马肚，催促她拉开与身后追来的御林铁骑的距离。

密林里没有道路。百年千年的树木，将繁密的枝叶织成幽绿的巨网，枯叶变得稀薄，那只火焰似的狐狸还在奔跑，鸣人此时已经不想引弓射杀它，他只想借着这个契机，能短暂脱离佐助仿佛无处不在的控制和监视。他的骑术的确数一数二，Eros在他的操控下灵敏得像是本身就是这林中的精灵，后面侍卫的呼喊渐次模糊，但并非是因为被风声打扰，而是距离的无限拉开。林中微微的寒气化作利刀，割在脸上，却并不令鸣人难受，反而让他想起了在北境度过的无数个日夜，潮涌的风与月色，清凌凌洒得满天地。他快乐得想唱歌。

打断他的是一支银色的箭矢。

那箭是朝他面门而来。鸣人拔出腰间佩剑，用力挡开，开刃的剑锋将箭头轻易地一斩两段，当中尖刻的一截恰好刺进狐狸的前腿，它哀嚎一声栽到在地上，血迹立时在草地上蔓延。鸣人勒住马缰，Eros恐惧地低吟，并不习惯被数十个生人慢慢包围的惊惧，鸣人低下头，五指轻轻梳理她的鬃毛，尝试让她镇定下来，“你们是谁？”

当头的骑士轻轻喷了喷鼻子，“你是谁？擅闯驻地?”

鸣人用警惕的目光在这些人身上转了一圈。他们仿佛是从绿茵里走出，皆是身着墨绿轻铠，头顶戴着鹿角盔，手扶在腰间佩剑上，拔出的部分在夕色里淌出一线银亮的光。那是南境骑士的装束，鸣人勉强放下了心。四境实际上都归属宇智波氏族的掌控，只要他亮明身份……

等手伸到腰间时鸣人才想起来他今天穿的骑装是旧物。上面没有东境的标志，只有北境的双头鹰，如果贸然亮出这个，说不定会被这些人当做北境来的逃难者，他一时骑虎难下，不知道该如何说明。“我……”他张了张嘴，最终决定还是和盘托出。“我来自东境军队驻扎地。无意冒犯。”

骑士们的神情变化了一瞬，“陛下已经到了?”

“已经在通衢驿站停留了五日。”鸣人答到，暗自期盼这个问题说完就能让他离开，“我立刻离开。”

他用怜惜的目光看了一眼狐狸，调过身子，打算打道回府。但下一刻，那个骑士走上前，抓住他的右手。

“请等一下。”一个人挑了挑眉，“你是omega?”

这句话让鸣人的心情立刻沉进谷底。

他并不想暴露自己的身份，但同时也知道omega在军队和战争里意味着什么——战利品。他心里涌起一股薄怒，这些人已经在用看待猎物的眼神在他周身游移，鸣人将手重新按在佩剑上，深海般的眼睛危险地眯起。

气氛乍然变得剑拔弩张。鸣人听到他们不屑的轻哼，大抵是没将一个omega放在眼里，Eros这时反而安静下来，沉默地停在原地，“你们是想开罪东境?”

“东境也不至于跑了一个军妓就来找南境的麻烦。”骑士微笑道，用指尖暧昧地磨蹭鸣人的手腕，后者蹙了蹙眉，另一只手探向腰间别着的短刃。

他没有来得及反击。

从他们身后，忽然掠过来一声鸦啼，声尖而利，一声就刺破了这紧张的氛围。骑士们的神色遽然变化，成了惊惧，鸣人奇怪地昂起头，顺着他们的视线望过去。

从重峦叠嶂般的枝叶背后，浮现出一个年轻男人的身影，乌鸦振翅飞起，漆黑的身体隐没在林中。他的身上覆盖着一整套雕工繁丽的盔甲，冬雪般的洁白，而长发则是漆黑，娓娓落在背上，令人目眩神迷。他皱着眉头，看到那个骑士不但不松手，反而作势要把鸣人拽下马，“殿下，我们抓到了一个擅闯者。”

鸣人那句“我不是”还没脱口，就听到对方低沉的声线，在林中静默地荡开，“放开他。”

“无意擅闯，阁下。”鸣人压抑住心底的慌乱，抬眸与男人对视，从他银白色铠甲和漆黑眼睛，乃至于和宇智波佐助七分相似的外表上，鸣人隐隐猜到了他的身份。男人偏了偏头，审慎地扫过他全身，“佐助宫里的人我都认识。我没有见过你。”

“我是北境人。”鸣人保留了部分信息，撒谎的最佳方法就是半真半假，“在北境城破时被收进陛下的军队。”

“我听说佐助即将新婚。你是王后的随从?”

“不。”鸣人勉强笑了笑，“我只是个普通人。”

男人在片刻的思量后，才做下了相信鸣人的决定。鸣人庆幸当初东境和北境开战时，南方并没有来参一脚，否则这一会面也许就不会这样和平地收场。此时天色将晚，星月东升，男人让骑士们先自己离开，温和地朝鸣人点了点头，“你能自己回到驿站吗？”

鸣人向后面张望了一下，一片深不见底的漆黑。“这里离驿站远吗？”

“如果知道路的话，大概半个小时能到。”男人说道，领会到了鸣人的潜在含义后，他策动马匹，走到鸣人前面，“跟上我。”

他们在树林里穿梭。薄雾渐渐浮起，马蹄陷进半丈高的草丛里，在浓黑的夜色里，时不时有些淡蓝色的光出现在半空或者地面，鸣人观察了好一会儿，才发觉那是一种幽蓝色的蝴蝶。微光来自它们宽大的翅膀，于风里轻轻颤抖，男人似乎在依靠这个认路，两匹马一前一后行走在林间，沙沙声不绝于耳，仿佛一支春雨般的序曲。

鸣人起初还在担心对方会认错路。但当远远望见驿站灯火时，他才放下了心，男人就在离驿站大约三百米的地方停住，向着鸣人微笑了一下，“我暂时不能过去。就在这里看着你走进去吧。”

“谢，谢谢。”年轻的omega小声说道，“我该怎么感谢你……”

“别告诉别人你是被南境的人送回来的。”男人说道，将一根食指抵在唇上，“尤其是佐助。”

“我不会告诉他这些。”鸣人握紧缰绳，Eros用前蹄刨了刨泥土，“我也不知道你的名字。”

回应他的是一声乌鸦的尖鸣，那黑羽的鸟儿飞落在男人的肩上，用浅色的喙亲昵地啄他的长发，他的眼睛落在鸣人身上，映出他海蓝色的眼睛，以及阳光般的金发。“如果你实在想知道，”男人温声说，“我叫鼬。”

他只说了这个字，快得鸣人差点没听清。随后调转马匹，向来路离开，那银白的身影迅速消失在暗夜里，鸣人在原地站了一会儿，才慢慢回过神，感觉自己是陷入了一场融化的梦境。


	4. 掌控

鸣人被拖拽着走过驿站修狭的走廊。廊道纯由砖石垒就，就显得鞋跟踩踏的声音格外清脆，侍从跪在两侧，噤若寒蝉，鸣人出于心虚，也就没反抗佐助施加在他手腕上的力道。他被带进了廊道最末端的房间里，那里面只点了几盏灯，火光影影绰绰，佐助砰的一声甩上门，带起的微风将灯影吹得晃了晃。

他低下头审视鸣人，声音发寒，“去哪儿了？”

“迷路了而已。”鸣人梗着脖子，他刚刚其实准备从驿站后面偷偷回去，架不住计划中道崩殂，被佐助抓了个正着。Alpha嗤笑一声，“下一个。”

“什么？”

“下一个理由。”他用修长而有力的五指磨蹭鸣人的头发，欣赏在火光下丝绸一般的质感，“别以为我会相信你。”

“那我就没有必要跟你说了，反正你也不相信。”鸣人尖刻地说道，他试图别过脸，下一刻就被掐住下巴，强行与佐助对视，“没什么好多讲的。”

灯火下，那双点漆似的眼睛闪了闪，“别挑战我的耐性。你去了哪里?跟什么人见过?”

有一瞬间，佐助发觉鸣人的身体发僵，青蓝色瞳孔深处，及时收走了一丝微不可察的惊慌。鸣人意识到佐助其实是在怀疑他偷偷跟逃走的雏田联系，心头猛然窜起一股无名火，他不知道佐助还打算把这件事纠缠到什么时候，只知道自己已经为此心神俱惫——他不希望某一日看到雏田也死在自己面前。

他深深地吸了一口气，“什么都没有。”

“你一定要跟我对着来?”

鸣人松开原本扣住衣摆的手，他能感觉到佐助在释放出他的信息素，企图形成压迫，于是毫不示弱地昂起头，“我已经够顺着你了，宇智波佐助。”

“还不够。”佐助深深地看了他一眼，“你既然答应了要嫁给我，就必须服从我，在任何一个方面。”

鸣人压低声音，“你也不要忘了我为什么答应你。”

“我对北境几乎称得上秋毫无犯。你要不要去查一下历史，看看我是怎么对待其他敢叛乱的。”

他们剑拔弩张地对峙了一分钟。一时落针可闻，鸣人几乎能听到火焰在烛芯上噼啪低语，尽管眼睛有些发疼，还是坚持着不低头。几句不那么好听的话在唇边酝酿，却为理智硬生生压制，不肯吐露半个字母。

鸣人没想到率先转过头的是佐助。加诸他身上的压力陡然一轻，佐助回过身，一言不发地离开了这个房间。大门被砰地一声合拢，随之而来的是落锁声，他微微抖了抖肩膀，一只摆在高柜上的花瓶震了震，在边缘危险地战栗。鸣人连忙跑到门口，佐助的声音隔着一层障碍传来，沉闷得像是三月的春雷。“之后几天，不准让王后离开驿站一步。”

他愤怒地一拳砸在柜子上。花瓶掉了下来，在地上砸得粉碎。

但好在这种折磨并未持续太久。第三日，军队就重新踏上行程，在佐助的命令下，前进的速度比之先前快了不少，仿佛有意弥补上被耽误的时间。

越是深入东境，气候逐渐转暖，当转过最后一道关隘，森林在他们身后退去，日光猛地大亮，从薄云絮下，射来千万道灿烂光华，鸣人听见水流的声音，跟车轮碾过地面的沙沙交织在一起，像是一支欢快的歌谣。他忍不住去看。

在视野尽头，拔出一座恢弘城池，水流声来自环绕城池的护城河，像是一练银光闪闪的缎带，将阳光反射向四面八方；城墙下是种植着不同作物的田野，碧浪在风中奔涌，当中开出一条车马道，直通向连接王都的古桥梁。军队特意避过了种植区，收束列队，降低速度，花了大概半天的时间，才来到了桥梁之前。

王驾在军队正中间，即使与排头相隔甚远，鸣人依旧听到了鼎沸的人声。此时全军忽然停驻，车门打开，鸣人有些惊喜地看到有段日子没见过的Eros站在他面前，身边则是佐助的座驾，两匹马的身上都覆盖着纯银的甲胄，在日光下熠熠夺目。佐助先他一步离开马车，轻快地跨上马背，随后朝鸣人挑了挑眉，“你是忘了怎么上马吗？”

鸣人学着他的语气，“忘了怎么说话也不会忘记这个。”

他扯起裙摆，轻快地坐到马上，也许是佐助顾及到他今天穿着宫装的缘故，准备的是侧鞍。他只有十二岁出嫁以前用过这个，操作起来难免生涩，佐助在身旁耐心地等待着，当看到他整理好后，策动战马，“跟在我身边。”

他浑身披挂霜雪般的甲胄，长剑在腰侧，随着步伐，不时将锋利的银光投进旁人眼中，所及处所有人垂首缄默，侍卫队将长戟在半空中交叉，交错宛如廊道。鸣人眯起眼睛向前看去，在视野尽头，桥梁的所有关守全部打开，身着锦绣华服的贵族们簇拥在最前方，打出王旗和宇智波的标志，当他们走进，就爆发出海啸般的掌声与欢呼，大地都在这声浪下震颤。与此同时，鸣人也感觉到不少人的视线正黏着在自己身上，他对此并不陌生，然而也许是因为时过境迁，他总觉得烦躁，面上却依旧要挤出得体的笑容，佐助从侧边瞥了他一眼，很快又转过去，朝贵族们颔首致意。

但当他看到了最前方的黑发男人时，鸣人留意到佐助的神色才真正缓和下来。他骗腿下马，朝对方微微一点头，“老师。”

“祝陛下武运昌隆。”男人谦逊地行礼，他的声音并不好听，低柔同时微哑，让人联想到蛇类滑腻的鳞片，“祝殿下青春。”

捷报早在月前就传到了东境，鸣人感到一阵羞耻浮上心头——他以为早就被克服过去的情绪，在此时忽然又悄然笼罩。他像是故意折磨自己一样，去恶意地揣测其他人究竟如何看待他，转瞬又把这些想法抛之脑后。因为佐助回头看了他一眼，鸣人后知后觉地意识到自己的失礼，将一只原本握住缰绳的手伸了出去，让那个黑发男人落下轻吻，并暗自庆幸自己戴了手套。

“我在来路上看到了其他国家的使节团营地。”佐助说，“他们到达了多久？”

“一共有十六国使节团递交了文书，最早的十天前到达，最晚的是南境使团，今天早晨才到。我们按照陛下此前交代，只允许南境和西境入内，其他十四国都在城外等候命令。有趣的是，有一部分是国主亲自带队，前来祝贺。”

佐助轻嗤，“夹缝地带的人，见风使舵比谁都快。”

“即将举行的可是皇婚。”男人意味深长地说，退后一步，其他贵族也纷纷效仿，为他们让出坦途，“稍后我会详细解释。”

军队在敕令下开拔。东境王都，这一存在数百年的城市，正在天光下闪烁，数十条街道张灯结彩，沥青铺就的道路泛着油润的光泽，当车马行过，就能听到地面在滚轮和马蹄的践踏下发出悦耳的低吟。这些街道最终交汇至最末端的禁城。城门背后，凭依山势而建的宫宇几乎像是由黄金垒就，削尖的塔楼直入云霄，其上飞扬着火焰般的旗帜，正门外耸立着巨大的雕花廊柱，九十余层玉石台阶居高临下，肆无忌惮地向所有看见它的人炫耀主人的权势与地位。它沉甸甸地压坠在鸣人的视网膜上，像是堆积在天际线上的积雨云。

处理杂务又花了不少时间。出乎鸣人意料的是，尽管从迈进宫殿开始，就不断有人来述职，佐助却没有什么需要避让他的意思，直到带着鸣人回到卧室，他才示意大臣暂时退下，大门在一声不算沉重的响声里关闭。“这一周内不要离开宫门。”

鸣人皱了皱眉，“你还准备继续关着我？”

“这是基本的。”佐助说，“境外使团人多口杂，再者还有一周就会举行婚礼，你必须认真准备。”

“我比你有经验。”鸣人忍不住呛道，并高兴地看到佐助脸色阴沉了一些，“随你怎么说——”alpha声音冷淡下来，“但是在做任何事情以前，想一想你的故乡。”

他们的气氛再次凝结起来。鸣人气恼地发现，从多日以前就在心里燃烧的火焰正随着时间推移越升越高，佐助把他的弱点几乎摸得一清二楚，而他对于佐助的理解还只是一张白纸，信息的不对等让他越发烦闷。他不得不全力忍耐，才能克制住自己不要一拳揍到佐助的脸上，或者是干脆从落地窗那里跳下去，摔进宏丽的阳光。

“……好。”

鸣人咬着牙转过头，拒绝了佐助的视线。这个单词让佐助眉头舒展开来，然而的确在鸣人唇旁留下了苦意，alpha用微冷的手指穿过鸣人又长长了些的头发，接下来的语气里带上了点安慰，“等婚礼结束了，我带你出去。”

佐助微微侧过身，让鸣人的视线得以投落到他身后大片的阳光里，此时临近午后，光芒正盛，在鸣人深蓝色眼睛里投落了星点光斑，巨大的落地窗框出一片莹绿的山野，丘陵起伏绵延，更远处山色有无中。鸣人站到落地窗旁，以手扶住雪白栏杆，几个使女正在马厩旁忙活，给校场上的武器上植物油。

“如果你实在想玩，可以去马场和校场。”佐助说，“前提是背完了婚礼的流程和规则。”

如果鸣人现在心情没那么糟糕的话，他或许会挑衅地回过去，然而态势正好相反，因而他只是点了一下头。佐助刚刚回国，需要他亲自处理的政务能堆成山，也就没有多纠缠就离开了，鸣人从门框后面偷偷目送他的背影没入几扇门后，立刻跑去衣橱，迫不及待地将身上繁丽的宫装脱下来。

他换上了最普通的那种骑装，衣服上没绣着家徽，也没有用黄金撑起领子，并且暗自希望佐助还没有把他的画像交到宫人手里并勒令他们记熟自己的相貌。但这个想法显然落空了，沿途看到他的使女纷纷避让低眉，并柔声告诉他前往校场的道路。东境宫殿内，无数走廊和楼梯交错纵横，还因为取对称之美，许多房间看上去一模一样，只能依靠几处些微的不同来辨别。鸣人花了点功夫才找到正确的那扇，当他推开门，因云层遮挡而显得晦暗的天光笼下，他微微眯了眯眼睛。

Eros在马厩里，站在一匹已经上好鞍鞯的银白色马匹身边，轻柔地打着响鼻，鸣人让一个正在往马厩里堆干草的使女将她放出来。“鞍鞯呢？”他问。

“殿下现在要用吗？”使女小声说，“但是今晚八点钟有舞会，殿下最好还是回房间去准备一下吧。”

这又是一件佐助没告诉他的事情了。那个alpha大概是觉得鸣人会乖乖巧巧地待在卧室里，把梳妆台上几十件崭新的首饰和堆满衣橱的华裙一一试过去，像任何一个贵族夫人那样，用红茶和甜点无所事事地消磨掉大把时光。然后等着自己的丈夫带自己去参加一场又一场充斥着假笑的舞会，跟一群无聊的Omega互相攀比妆面和饰物。这真是他期待的生活。

“我现在想用。”鸣人说，“我不会迟到舞会的。”

那个使女不情不愿地回身去取。临走时裙摆勾到木栏，留下一角灰黑色的布料，夹在缝隙里，那匹白色的马儿低下头，轻轻拨弄它，像是拨弄一朵野花。鸣人朝他望了望，目光止住。

他本来以为那是佐助的坐骑。但是仔细观察以后，发现他的耳旁多出了一块黑斑，眼睛也湿漉漉的，显得神色更加温和，当鸣人伸出手去抚摸时，他顺从地低下头，用粗糙的舌头轻轻舔鸣人的手心。

“他叫Psyche。”一个有几分熟悉的低沉声音在背后响起，鸣人吓了一跳，他转过身去。

曾经在国王大道上见过的那位南境骑士站在他身后，但没有穿那身霜雪般的银白甲胄，仅仅是一身跟鸣人身上衣服很像的骑装，一头稍长的黑发用红绳子绑在脑后。上次偶遇，因为光线实在晦涩，鸣人其实并没有很看清他的长相，只是对那头柔软的黑发记忆尤深。如今日光明朗，也就能看清楚他秀致而深刻的五官，以及与谁如出一辙的深色瞳孔。

一时有些目眩。

“这是你的马？”鸣人恍然，“难怪，我觉得好眼熟。”他放下正搔刮着Psyche下巴的手，眼神里带上些审视。能够进出禁城的，再怎么说也得是南境高阶军官了，但此时那些军官和重臣，不应该围在佐助身边吗？“上次误闯贵地，深感歉意。”

“没关系。”鼬温声说，“至少我现在知道了，我送你回去是一个正确的选择。”

“什么？”

“那里一直有流寇和他国武装力量徘徊，其中不乏一些对东境抱有恶意的，如果你无意中走失了，陛下大概不会高兴。”他将Psyche从栏后牵出来，一只手轻轻梳理他柔软的鬃毛，“他一直很善良。”

这还是鸣人第一次从别人口中听到关于佐助“善良”的评价，他觉得有点新奇，于是微微朝前倾了倾身体，“你很熟悉陛下吗？”

“也许是第二熟悉的。”鼬向他眨了眨眼睛，“第一是王后殿下。”

不，鸣人想，我对佐助除了他喜怒无常的脾气外，根本一无所知。

“上次我看见你，你的骑术和箭术都很漂亮。”他扯了扯Psyche的缰绳，向鸣人偏了偏头，“要比一下吗？”

如果这句话只是随口，也证明他实在太会拿捏鸣人的心理——好强而自负，不愿意屈居任何人后。鸣人舔了一下干燥的下唇，视线投向另一边，方才去取鞍鞯的使女已经一路小跑回来了，看到生人，愣了一下，随即就要跪地，被鼬喊住，“多谢你，艾芙琳，把这个给我吧。”

“啊，这是我要的。”鸣人道，“艾芙琳？交给我吧，我会装马鞍。”

“我可以帮你。”

他用一惯的温润语气说的。使女犹豫了一下，张了张嘴，欲言又止，鸣人站在鼬的身后，好奇地看着他率先探出手去，接过使女手中的物件。艾芙琳似乎还想说什么，鼬朝她轻轻摇了一下头，才忍住说话的欲望，返身回去继续堆干草。Eros相较Psyche来说要认生很多，一直焦躁不安地甩着马蹄，试图挣脱出去，鸣人不得不在一旁努力安抚她，才让鼬顺利把马鞍给她套上，并用修长的十指轻轻抚摸过她的鼻梁，“性子好烈的女孩，你能管住？”

“你刚刚不是说了，我骑术很漂亮。我准备答应你刚才的邀请了。”鸣人抓着缰绳，抬腿跨上去，他的金发和Eros黄金般的身体在日光下一同泛着微光。鼬点了点头，也跨上马背，他身形修长，这个简单的动作也被演绎得格外潇洒，“那我想我有机会观赏了。”

鼬抬起眼睛，抽出腰间佩剑，指向不远处一座小山的入口，“那里是起点。沿着溪流深入，有一棵枣树，作为我们的终点怎么样？”

“谁先到起点谁先开始吗？”鸣人忍不住笑了起来。

鼬低了低眉，做出思索的神态，“如果你想。”

他们几乎同时策动马匹，朝约定的地点跑去，Psyche与鼬待在一起的时间更长，更能轻易配合主人的节奏。鸣人一时落了下风，他咬紧牙关，不甘示弱地催促着Eros，午后烈阳灼烧着他的皮肤，跳动的微光将亲吻落在眼角，鼬的声音从前方传来，经由簌簌拂过身体的微风，仿佛也借此传来了暖意似的。“你想要添点彩头吗？”

鸣人使劲拽住缰绳，在Eros的剧烈奔跑里稳住身体，“什么？”

鼬竟然真的在起点处猛地一拉马缰，Psyche刹住，蹄后扬起一面烟尘，鸣人也连忙止住。他们在一丛星星兰边上停下，鼬忽然伸出手去，轻轻拨弄了一下鸣人的发饰，“如果我赢了，你把这个给我。我喜欢这个金色藤蔓的设计。”

“那如果我赢了呢？”

“你想要什么？”

鸣人还真的认真思考了起来。他其实并不觉得自己有什么想要的，而且身处佐助的监视，如果真的拿回了外人的东西，恐怕又要面临一番无休止的逼问和纠缠，于是干脆指了指鼬身下的Psyche，想着如果自己输了大不了就说头饰掉了，赢了就在之后随便找个由头把马还回去。之前可以养在宫廷马厩里，佐助政务繁忙，估计也不会留意。因此，他随手指了指Psyche，“我要他。”

有一瞬间，鸣人看见了鼬眼中滑过的不舍。转眼又被浓密的睫羽盖了下去，他伸出手，轻轻拍了一下Psyche的脑袋，“好。”

马蹄交错的剧烈响动被及膝的野草掩埋，东境气候温暖湿润，泥土湿软，当他们转过一个拐角，映入眼帘的就是一条细长的小溪，顺着地势蜿蜿蜒蜒，水流不住冲刷着底下百年的鹅卵石，碰出叮当清鸣。风里混杂着野花和杂草的潮湿香气，几条小蛇在草丛里游窜，躲避着马蹄。Eros和Psyche咬合得太紧，难分先后，鸣人想象如果有人在观赏这一次小小的竞赛，也许会看到两条金银的光带，并行穿过枝繁叶茂的山谷。

前方就是最后一个拐点。岩壁上的一朵花在马匹飞驰带起的风里摇曳，鸣人已经能够看到鼬所说的枣树，枝杈上结满碧绿的骨朵，鼬稍微领先半个马身，在他身边说着什么，鸣人压根儿没有听清，但是总觉得应该是某种挑衅——他不服气地用力一夹马肚，俯下身体，空气里已经渐渐流散着枣花微柔的芬芳，Eros踏进溪流，溅起银亮的水珠，鼬及时跟她错身，没有被鸣人这个小小的阴招阻拦。

依旧是不分前后。鸣人拧起眉头，好胜心再次如幽灵一样，短暂地压过了其他顾虑，当临近终点，而鼬隐约领先时，他猛然横下心，伸手摘下刚刚被鼬触碰过的那枚发饰。那是一只做成金盏花造型的发夹，其上缠绕着纯金编就的藤蔓。鸣人拈着它，用力甩了出去。

鼬愣了一下。那深金色在青空下划过去，仿佛一颗流星，坠落进了枣树下柔软的草堆中。

Psyche顺利地先抵达了终点。鼬骗腿下马，从草丛里捡起了那枚发饰，鸣人从他身后窜出来，还没有平复肾上腺素飙升带来的激动，一把从他指尖夺去了那朵金盏花。重新夹在了发梢上，金色与金色辉映，反射着瞳孔深处湛蓝的星光，“你觉得是谁赢了？”

宇智波鼬凝望着他。阳光从枣树花叶里穿过，静静地坠落在他们之间。

“一半一半吧。从技术上是我，从灵活性上是你。”鼬说，“愿赌服输。Psyche是你的了。但是你也要输给我一件东西。”

鸣人正要摘下发夹，忽然被鼬制止，“你就输给我下一次比赛的机会吧。让我可以把Psyche赢回来。怎么样?”

鸣人稍微思考了一下。鉴于有了Eros，他其实并不是真的想要这匹银白色的骏马，而且——他后知后觉有点脸颊发烫——他也的确是投机取巧成分偏多。鼬看出他的纠结，然而出于某种悸动，他没有出声打圆场，而是耐心等待着。最终鸣人很艰难地点了点头。他微笑起来，忍住抬手梳理那金色发丝的欲望，牵住Psyche的缰绳，“这是个约定。”

鸣人觉得这句话由对方念出来，莫名像一个小孩固执地等待一个承诺，于是心情轻快起来，应道，“这是个约定。”

鸣人的好心情一直保持到了当晚的舞会上。佐助跟他穿着同式样的礼服，在一大片来祝贺的人当中周旋，鸣人只需要扮演一个合格的花瓶，全程跟在佐助身旁，保持完美的微笑。尽管视线仍在觥筹交错的宴会里逡巡，思绪却总是漂浮到阳光灿烂的下午，鸣人再次担忧起了那匹被带进马厩的银白骏马，还有那个南境骑士——他总觉得他很眼熟。一时之间却难以想明白，只是在回忆到那双沉黑眼睛时，隐隐约约联想到了佐助。这实在毫无道理。鸣人转念又想。他偷偷瞥了佐助一眼，在被水晶灯光笼罩的侧颜上，只看到了公式化的严肃神情，却没有半分真挚的喜悦。

转变是在宴会开始大约二十分钟后，佐助进行完简单的演讲后，各国使团代表就将本国增送的礼物装在紫檀木箱里，依次呈上。礼物大多以武器为主，也有一部分是送给新王后的首饰，鸣人其实对这些并不感兴趣，倒是很眼馋一双剑鞘是蛇形的软剑。他打算宴会结束后就去求一下佐助，问问他能不能把这个送给自己。他在脑海里构思着遣词造句，想着怎么样才能让佐助心软，连南境使者步入都没有抬头，只听到传令官模糊的声音，为雄浑的乐声淹没大半，他说南境也是由领主带队，并送来了一对王冠——

佐助陡然起身。

鸣人抬起头。在熙熙攘攘的人群里，他捕捉到了冰雪的色泽。

——“南境领主，勃艮第公爵。”传令官说，示意宇智波鼬将檀木箱放在他的手里，“以国王和王后的名义，感谢并赞美您。”


	5. 妒火

“你在想什么？”

率先问出这句话的是宇智波佐助。十分钟前，他在露天阳台上找到了宇智波鼬，他的兄长站在一盆风信子边，满目流淌的月辉正在锦绣衣袍上舞动，视线则定格在远处的校场上。“有什么事吗？”

“你没必要主动来东境。”佐助眯了眯眼睛，“你大可以直接让止水来。公爵离境不是什么值得赞赏的事情。”

这是从古至今流传下来的不成文的铁则之一。大陆辐陨广阔，最丰饶处按方位规划为藩地领土，除此之外，还有由海洋分割开的岛屿链和被统称为夹缝地带的微末小国。四境领主又身负爵位，执行着管理和守卫的职责，除东境宗主国外，在非战时，公爵不能擅离领土，否则宗主国可以直接视为其有谋反意愿，并诏令围剿。宇智波鼬偏了偏头，“我按照流程，向监国丞相递交了拜帖。”

“他不是个只会墨守成规的蠢货？怎么会给你勾红？”

“也许是因为这个蠢货二十六年前照顾过我们。对我们性格都太过熟悉。”宇智波鼬答道，“别想太多了，佐助，临走前我把兵权交给了止水，虎符也一分为二，现在有一半就在我的身上。我仅仅是来参加弟弟的婚礼而已。”

他们相视半晌。厚重的窗帘在夜色里翻滚，布料缝隙后面，隐隐约约透露出竖琴的声音，像一道微弱的光芒。

宇智波鼬挪开视线。

“皇后陛下呢？”

“他好像身体不太舒服。”佐助蹙了蹙眉，联想到之前鸣人的情态。在两人独处的一个多月里，Omega在他面前始终维持着必要的矜持和疏远，以及时刻绷紧的神经，除却他险些失踪的那一回，从没像今晚这样失态过——鸣人到底还是太年轻了。遇事难得沉稳，险些把香槟洒在长裙上，在之后和其他贵族Omega进行社交时，亦频频走神，目光总是飘向宇智波鼬，在佐助跟他几次不经意的对视里，能从那双蓝色眼睛中看到显而易见的隐忍、不敢置信和疑虑。他暂时没发现宇智波鼬对此有回应，但是在鸣人借口身体不适离席后，宇智波鼬就来到了露台上，如果佐助没记错，从露台可以直接看到王后的宫殿，伫立在渺渺然的月色里，为繁花攒聚拥捧。“他以往不是这样的。”

“Omega被认定为弱势，不是因为实力或者外表，而是荷尔蒙导致的安全感缺乏。”宇智波鼬提醒他，“你应该多关注他一些。”

“我还有几十年的时间可以去关注。”佐助转过头，视线落到兄长微长的发尾，在雕栏投下的阴影里，仔细观察着宇智波鼬的神色。

从当初以“清君侧”为名的靖难结束，宇智波佐助夺位成功后，其嫡亲长兄宇智波鼬就为了避嫌而主动离开东境，转而去往并不丰饶且较为偏远的南境。到如今他们已经有近八年没有见过彼此。少时互为扶持的往事记忆，在接踵而来的国务治理和卷帙浩繁的政策决断下变得苍白了许多，更别提身处君位，总会碰到需要处理两境利益冲突的情况，而国家利益，永远高过血脉带来的情义。

“不要太骄傲自大了，佐助。”宇智波鼬的眉峰攒起，“战争还没有结束。”

“我这次来还有别的目的。”他的目光穿过密匝匝的月色，回落到远山之上，“是一些必须由我亲自送达的情报。在北伐已有凯旋迹象之后，有一部分北境人率先离开北都，四散而逃。当中有大约二十人来到了南境，我想办法找到了他们，本来只是想验明身份，并确定不是暗探一类。但泉先我一步，自作主张把他们全部收押进了大牢，不过也没有擅动刑罚。然而值得一提的是，当我次日得知消息，去大牢查看时，发现他们二十人都全部咬舌自尽。”宇智波鼬的声音渐渐低沉，“佐助，你想到什么？”

“死士。”佐助的眼神忽然冷下去，默不作声地攥紧拳头，“全都是死士。你有搜查出什么东西吗？”

“他们都是平民打扮，伪装非常精巧。当中有一人甚至还与一户贵族嫡女产生私情，险些就进入了高层。”宇智波鼬蹙了蹙眉，“如果不是我加大入关审查力度，也不会查到这些。”

“仅仅只有二十人吗？”

“这是我能查到的人数。”宇智波鼬轻声说，“我此前为了不打草惊蛇，故意按下未报。此次来访，其实也是为了借机试探境内情况。如果还有类似存在，肯定会在我离开的时间段里有所行动，而止水会帮我盯紧异动。但是我最担心的，是我们其实并不知道究竟有多少人偷偷混进了哪些国家，也不知道其目的所在，以及背后主使。”

“在北境溃败、宇智波带土身死之前就派遣出的死士，目的会是到他国去安居乐业吗？”

“夹缝地带一直没有安稳过。近年大小战乱不断，强吞弱成了家常便饭，如果有人心怀不轨，携带着北境与东境交战期间收集来的情报，去往某个势力稍强的国家，以此交换功名利禄，大概很难有君候可以拒绝吧。”

佐助轻轻地嗤笑了一声，“只是功名利禄？宇智波带土是因为旧伤留下的隐疾爆发，才不治身亡。如果是说他预感到了自己的死，提前派出死士，潜入各国，准备暗中煽动叛乱为自己报仇，似乎也是一种信得过的说法。”

“我听说他最开始萌生叛乱意图，是因为北境实在贫瘠，在无法维持国内人口生存的情况下，还需要每年向宗主国缴纳税费，才铤而走险。这样的君主，会狭隘到用这样下作的手段吗？”

“人心难料。”

“别说这些了，佐助，你一直在忽视，或者说逃避一个可能。”宇智波鼬凝视着弟弟与自己如出一辙的黑色瞳孔，当中猛然卷开隐约的怒气，正如深海之下怒涌的暗流。“在沦陷以前，北境贵族席以漩涡马首是瞻，并不是因为皇后陛下身居后位，而是因为他同时还是统率军队的将领。能够驾驭十万人军队的Omega，倘如有野心——”

“够了，宇智波鼬。”佐助猛地一挥手，硬生生掐断了这个话题，“你逾越了。”

“我仅仅是在诉说一个可能性。”

“如果你当真对我的皇后抱有怀疑，那么不如先解释一下，为什么你把Psyche送给了他？”佐助冷淡地望向校场。此前在宴会上，鸣人异样的行为举止再一次浮上脑海，不久前那些抗拒的神色、对着他时堪称厌恶的眼神，毒药般刺激着心脏，也就显得今天下午，从暗探那里得知鸣人和宇智波鼬独处时的细节尤为刺耳——自从得到他，佐助就从未见过他这样笑过。“那可是你亲手养大的。我们小时候，你会在下雪的夜晚偷偷跑出寝宫，去马厩里给他堆干草、喂热羊奶，你会把他送给一个素昧平生的陌生人？”

“这是个意外。”

“那么你一个月前在国王大道上，亲自送他回来，也是一个意外？”佐助尖刻地说道，从几个小时前开始就一直灼烧自己的怒火，在宇智波鼬冷淡的声音催化下愈燃愈烈，每一秒都在让他步入情绪的地狱，“少装得你不认识他，八年前——”

“不要被情绪主宰，这是我很久以前就教过你的。”宇智波鼬挺直身体，“如果我没记错，我们似乎正在讨论即将到来的战争。”

“没错。”佐助压抑着怒气，把宇智波鼬甩在身后，大踏步地回到弦歌不绝的宴会大厅，“而那将是一场单方面的收割。”

鸣人屏退侍女，以一根细长的木针挑起火，引燃了寝宫里剩下的烛灯。水晶罩上，陡然跃开绵延起伏的深红波浪，将温暖的光晕扑上他的侧脸，窗帘被吹得簌簌，明亮的月色追逐而入，投落在地上，恰似一匹纯白轻薄的鲛绡，或者裹挟着雪粒的蓬勃的风，更遥远处递来竖琴水流般脉脉的音色。这让他无端回忆起了昔年故国，城墙上满载的白霜冰雪，乃至于眺望出去，沉落在白茫茫一片里的、永昼下的森林，以及时不时掠过天际线的孤雁。东境是没有这样的森林的。鸣人学过关于此的历史地理，但唯独真正身处此地，才能确切地明了何谓门复门关复关——国土固然浩穰，然而角楼一起，再宽阔的天空也就成了囹圄。

轻柔的脚步声突如其来。

鸣人手微微一震，用银剪剪断木针上的火光，那阵脚步声属于被送到他身边服侍的一个使女。“陛下要见您。”门扉后送来一把柔和的声线。

“嗯。”鸣人烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，他不知道佐助为什么这么晚还要来打扰他，但同时也有些心虚地想起今天和宇智波鼬短暂的相处——他和佐助在一起的时间并不长，但已经足够对他的掌控欲和占有欲产生了解，并不确定他会不会因为宇智波鼬的身份而有所让步。他深深地吸了一口气，返身坐到椅子上，整理了一下因为刚刚放松下来而稍显凌乱的长裙，打算见机行事。

宇智波佐助的身影在顷刻后出现在烛光里。浑身披着葡萄酒的甜香，但步伐仍旧稳健，鸣人条件反射地绷直脊背，迎向佐助带着刀的视线，目光清明，“晚好，陛下。”

“我有话要问你。”佐助轻声说。

他回身带上门，锁扣碰出的撞击声落在地上，显得清脆，随后径直来到了鸣人身侧，直到这时，鸣人才看清他双颊上浮着的微红，以及微微朦胧的眼睛。“你要问什么？”他道，下意识地带上些警惕。

佐助肯定有些醉意。他的指尖像是燃着火，在碰到鸣人脸颊的时候，激起一阵细小的颤抖，鸣人强行按捺住自己往后靠躲开的冲动，沉默地任由他触碰。空气里漂浮起一阵遥远的寒香，宛如从冬青木森林里杳杳飘来的歌声，“你统率过多少次战役？”

鸣人愣了一下。

他本来以为佐助会问今晚上自己的异态。说实话，他也不知道为什么，在知晓宇智波鼬就是佐助的血亲之后，会感到浓重的、仿佛被背叛一样的愤怒海啸一样席卷全身，他费了九牛二虎之力才压抑住这股火气，并且在之后的时间里，还是情不自禁地看向对方。怒火在这过程里渐渐变成了无力感，像是有铅灌进了内脏，沉甸甸地压坠肺腑。这种感觉实在难受得要命，以至于他连虚与委蛇的力气都没剩下。勉强撑到典礼结束，应付完必要的交际活动后，就迫不及待地回到了寝宫，开始构思如何向佐助解释这一切。

鸣人低下头，认真地心算起来。佐助平静地坐在他身旁，凝视着在烛光底下，氤氲着柔和光芒的金发。王后有一半身体笼罩在灰色的阴影里，而另一半则暴露在昏晦的灯下，散发着使人迷醉的微光，许久他抬起头，眼睛里闪出凌晨时被晨曦照亮的海面的色彩。“十四次。”

“你只有十六岁。”他低声道。“我记得我第一次在城墙上看到你，但那已经是三年前了。你从十三岁就开始在战场上穿梭了。”

“准确的说是十二岁。不过我见过更年幼的孩子，身上最贵重的东西是母亲用破被单里的棉絮给他拼凑出的棉袄，每天晚上我巡视军营，都能看到他小心翼翼地把袄子藏在枕头底下，哪怕冻僵也不肯盖在身上，生怕被偷走。他死去的时候还紧紧抓着露出的棉花，因为总想着战争结束还要回家把袄子拆了，重新装成被子。而我那时候至少还可以肆无忌惮地穿厚衣服，每顿饭还能多一块肉。”鸣人的声音听不出起伏，“别怜悯我，陛下。我已经够幸运了，去怜悯更多的人，那些穷人，和真正因为战争深感痛苦的人。”

他们在影绰的光影里对视，从彼此的眼睛里都读出一丝隐忍。

“我无意去怜悯任何人。我比你更早接触到战乱，远在你出生之前，我就用刀一个个砍下了想要我命的血亲们的脑袋。”佐助别开视线，“别天真了，这个世界上没有那么多和平。”

“至少北境是拜你所赐。”鸣人忍不住回击道。

“谁先掀起叛乱，需要我重复一遍吗？”

“明知北境苦寒，却依旧要实行高昂税收，甚至掐断与他国的贸易链，把我们逼上梁山——”

佐助的语气倏然冰冷下来。方才几乎称得上温和的神态，好似退潮般从脸上逝去，鸣人闷哼了一声，微微仰起头，靠在椅背上低低地喘息。在酒精的推动下，佐助不加收敛的信息素利剑一样刺穿他来不及建立的防御。被标记过的身体稍微起了些反应，又被强压下去，如同强行堵住将溃的堤坝。“别忘了你现在的立场，王后。”

“今晚的事不要再出现第二次。”佐助站起身，挺拔的身影被火光照着，像是一把渐渐转过锋芒的刀，“尤其是最近。婚礼在三天之后就会举行，不要落人口实。”

“三天？”鸣人狠狠地皱起眉，然而看着他漠然的神色，又把反驳的欲望硬生生咽下去，今晚他已经把佐助激怒得够厉害了，没必要挑战极限。“你从来没有跟我说过。”

“我似乎从回到东境之前就一直在反复告诉你。”他冷笑了一下，“从明天开始不准出门，直到婚礼结束。”

“你只会这一套吗？”鸣人怒极反笑，猛地站起身，抬起头直视佐助跳跃着火焰的双眼，“只会这样把我锁在你手心里？”

从今天下午就郁结在心头，为宇智波鼬所引燃，最终爆发于漩涡鸣人三言两语之下的怒火，忽而燎原。佐助一把抓住他的肩膀，拜常年握剑所赐，即使只用了三分力气，也让鸣人被疼得低喊了一声，往日里就称不上温和的语调，在情绪的刺激下更显得阴翳。“我如果真的要把你锁起来，”他说，“你以为你有机会再看到宇智波鼬吗？”

一股冰凉的恐惧蛇般爬上脊柱，鸣人甚至能感到它滑腻的鳞片，正缓缓走过赤裸的皮肤……他太清楚宇智波佐助在过去几个月里显露出来的占有欲和掌控欲有多么浓烈了，他为鸣人圈出了一个无形的范围，一旦超出哪怕半根头发，都是在触碰佐助的逆鳞。他微微后仰，努力让语气显得冷静，“放开。”

“他给了你他少年时最珍贵的东西。”佐助轻轻拨动他的金发，倏然把他按到床上，柔软的床垫在身下波浪般起伏，未脱下的长裙散落在雍容的金色布料上，仿佛盛大的百合，“今晚还一直在看着你。他从小就很擅长从我这里拿走些什么。”

馥郁的酒香混杂着本身冬青木的寒气，一同铺天盖地地压向鸣人。没有关紧的窗户用力地扇合了一下，灌进来的风像一条鞭子，狠狠抽向烛火，尽管有水晶灯罩挡着，那光芒依旧岌岌可危地摇晃了一下，室内所有的影子都在这一刻被扭曲和拉长，倒映在鸣人眼里，让他凭空生出了在战场上时所感受过的战栗。他闭了闭眼，“从我身上下去。我今晚没兴趣。”

“我说过了，不要激怒我。”佐助将头埋在鸣人头发里，呼吸着当中丁香与醋栗甜柔的清香。omega的身体已经不知不觉有了回应，生理本能叫嚣着让鸣人抱住身上的Alpha，去奉献、爱慕和臣服。

“你在忤逆我的意志。”鸣人咬着牙，用力地推开佐助的肩膀，他好歹收了几分力，仅仅是让佐助倾斜到了一边，好留出空隙让他从床上爬起来。“让开。”

他感到腰身被狠狠一勾，Alpha猛然爆发出的力道迫使鸣人向后摔倒在对方身上。随后，他感到后颈的发丝被拨开，原本被用来挡住腺体的丝带在佐助指尖滑下，紧接着就是濡湿的痛感。Alpha堪称凶狠地咬住他的后颈，尖锐的犬齿刺破皮肉，信息素像是溃闸的水流，争先恐后地涌进omega的血管，周围流出的鲜血被佐助以舌尖一一卷走，在一片腥咸当中，尝到丝让人上瘾的甜蜜。佐助感觉到怀里的身体在被标记的一刻陡然柔软下来，已经熟稔的信息素缠绕着他，拨弄着被放大的感官，本来见好就收的打算在这若有若无的回应里被毫不留情地碾碎。他掐着鸣人的下巴，逼他转过头来亲吻，并不顾及Omega微蹙的眉宇。

鸣人用力地咬了下去。

血腥气遽然在唇舌之间爆发，与此同时，鸣人抬起膝盖，犹豫了半秒钟以后，狠狠地踹向佐助的腹部。那一块是人全身上下最薄弱之地，佐助下意识地屏住呼吸，但却阻挡不了火烧火燎的痛感流星坠地一样迸开，鸣人借此机会，一把扣住佐助的肩膀，全身力气集中到腕部，逆转身位将佐助摔到床垫上。刚刚被强迫标记，还未彻底散去的无力感令鸣人剧烈地喘息起来，甜腻的信息素宛如混着毒药的蜜糖，一层层裹覆到佐助的感知上。“我再说一次，别强迫我。”

佐助狠狠地咬住下唇，血气徘徊不去，“我有必要重新教你礼仪了。”

他们彼此都像是要彻底征服对方的野兽，以最原始而不留情面的击打，争夺着上风。这是一场永远分不出输赢的战斗，不比之前所经历的任何一场战争，只要有一方还在还手，那么就将无止境地持续下去。鸣人记不清最后是怎么演变成新一轮性事的。而哪怕是在做这种事，他们交换的吻都还是含满血气，都想用施加在对方身上的疼痛来强迫对方低头。血与酒素来是男人的春药，绵延不断的痛感则同时挞伐着双方的感官，带来比性高潮更加强烈、更加凶猛的刺激。势均力敌固然能让alpha觉得兴奋，但彻底占有、彻底征服自己的对手，方能抚平佐助心底燃烧多年的渴求。

这场对决一直持续到了晨光熹微才堪堪落幕。鸣人在浑身上下仿佛被车轮碾过的疼痛里睡去，临近午后，才慢慢苏醒过来，使女听到动静，才从门外鱼贯而入，将备好的饮食送到他的床上。当鸣人捧着一杯蜂蜜水慢慢喝着的时候，又看到宇智波佐助的身形，披挂一身金阳，缓步走到他的身边。

“昨晚上是我冲动了，我可以道歉。”佐助的声音恢复了冷涩，语调如枯朽的枝木，“婚礼不可能推迟。我的决定也不会改变。”

“你还是要把我关在这里面？”

“直到婚礼结束。我会陪你出去玩的。”佐助像安抚小动物一样摸了摸鸣人的头发，刻意规避了与那双湛蓝眼睛的触碰，“我暂时不会叫人跟着你。珍惜这个机会。”

这件事直接让鸣人剩下半天的时间都丧失了绝大部分兴致，只能无所事事地抱着一本书，坐在花园里的白色秋千上百无聊赖地翻看。尽管佐助说好不会让人跟着他，但出色的感知仍让他察觉出了四方的窥视。佐助之前就用过这种把戏。这些人一旦被发现，就会称自己是暗卫，但实际上谁知道那些隐藏在面罩背后满含警戒的目光究竟是为了监视还是保护。它们酷似一张密不透风的渔网，慢慢缠缚在鸣人身上，挤压着五脏六腑，让他如同被抛上沙滩，挣扎在一汪浅水坑里的鱼类，时时刻刻都濒临窒息。

临近黄昏的时候，鸣人总算翻完了最后一页。他舒展了一下身体，秋千的轮轴在身下发出吱吱嘎嘎的悦耳响动，耳边拂过风声，他垂下眼，捡起一朵落到膝盖上的白色的花。

然后——鸣人愣在了原地。眼睛上被突如其来地盖上一层温暖的黑暗。一个人站在了他的身后，与之伴随而来的还有雪松清寒的气息。

“别动。”那个人说，声音里是与佐助截然不同的柔和。“我在校场等了你很久都没有等到，最后决定主动来找你了。是为了什么原因？”

“It——”

“别管我叫什么了。”对方让他向后靠了靠，倾斜到自己的身上，手仍然遮盖着鸣人的眼睛，掌心里传来酥麻的触感，是鸣人欣长的睫羽正如蝴蝶振翼，一上一下地纷飞，“就把我仅仅当做那个送你回来的侍卫队长吧。你好像很难过。”

“我没有。”鸣人抽了抽鼻子。

他对宇智波鼬怀有一种奇特的依赖。大概是当时身陷险境，是对方一路都拉着他的手，穿过深夜里浓雾如野马奔腾的密林，还有总是温柔宽容的语气，令他想到了很多年以前带土陪伴自己的时日。于是潜意识里将宇智波鼬划进可以被信赖的名单里。他的信息素和佐助非常相似，但少了佐助那种一往无前的锋利，更加内敛和宽厚。鸣人在黑暗里闭上眼睛，猜测身后人的神情，“我被佐助禁足了。”

“你想让我去找他谈一下吗？”宇智波鼬从上往下凝视着那双蔷薇色的双唇，还有锁骨上张扬的痕迹，仿佛凝固的鲜血，炫耀着另一个人对这具身体的占有，“如果你想出去的话。”

他礼貌地略去了询问原因的环节。可鸣人却觉得喉头一哽，他抬起手，用力按住了宇智波鼬的手腕，让那片令人安心的黑暗依旧覆盖着自己。没有任何酝酿，言语组成的河流从他唇中坠落，从昨晚，到先前，压抑许久的愠怒、恐惧、委屈，此刻终于离开了心底，火山喷发一样被不加遮掩地吐露。宇智波鼬渐渐感觉到掌中出现了湿意，于是垂眸去看。

他微微睁大了眼睛，在一片深红色的夕光里，看到鸣人纯色的裙摆上，陡然绽开了一朵透明的花。

那黑暗忽然抽离了。汹涌的火一样的光线扑入视野，鸣人揉了揉眼睛，感觉身体被调转了过去。迎面看到的，就是宇智波鼬深海般的眼睛，能够让人鱼溺亡，也容得下人类的身影。

他以指尖勾走了鸣人脸颊上的一滴泪珠，默不作声地握紧手，“继续发泄吧。”宇智波鼬低声道，“我在。”


End file.
